Rhapsody in the Abstract Shades of the Rainbow
by Kage no Nikko
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were separated for nine years. They meet in an unlikely situation at the conservatoire they had promised they would study at and surprisingly, they fall in love. Coincidence? I think not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Darn. Isn't it obvious?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke leant against the neighborhood playground's slide, impatiently waiting for his neighbor and best friend to arrive. Naruto had told him to go earlier as he had chores to do, so he and Itachi had gone ahead to wait for both Naruto and his older brother at the park. Now that the older of the two blonds had arrived, Itachi was off with his new boyfriend and he was all alone. Waiting for Naruto. It wasn't as though Itachi didn't know it was dangerous, but Ginvera Hills was one of the best-guarded areas in London. It had to be, if not then no one would buy the high-end, prissy homes that it offered.

"Stupid chores." Sasuke mumbled, folding his arms.

A cold wind blew past, stirring up the leaves that Sasuke had just seen someone sweep into a heap. He shivered, pulling his coat closer for warmth and snuggling deeper into the thin cotton. It was the start of autumn, which meant that Naruto's birthday was coming up soon. Sasuke huffed and 'tch'ed, scuffing at the packed dirt with his black sneakers. That didn't mean that the blond was getting off easy, though. The weather was cold and if Naruto didn't appear soon, he was going home.

"Boo!" someone yelled behind him, scaring the wits out of the poor brunet. Sasuke let loose a highly undignified yelp and turned around to look at the perpetrator. His pet Japanese Bobtail, Haku, meowed at Kyuu, Naruto's pet Persian. (Both thought they were dogs, amazingly and Naruto had named Kyuu after his older brother) A car zoomed by, and Sasuke picked Haku and Kyuu up before they could run after it. He turned back to look at Naruto, but the blond was gone.

"Cuckoo!" Naruto yelled again, popping up out of nowhere. Sasuke yelped again, accidentally letting go of both Haku and Kyuu. They landed safely, on all fours like all cats did.

"Naruto! Stop scaring me!" he exclaimed, flicking Naruto in the forehead playfully. The ten-year-old blond ball of energy rubbed at his forehead and glared at Sasuke, scowling with eyes reduced to slits. Sasuke sometimes called that 'Naruto's fox look'. Sometimes, Naruto's 'fox look' was cute, sometimes it was rather ridiculous. Most of the time, it was downright adorable. Kyuu and Haku pawed at Sasuke, looking up at him reproachfully for dropping them. Naruto's expression changed.

"Teme! It hurt!" he said, giving Sasuke the cutest pout he had ever seen. Sure, Sasuke thought that all of Naruto's pouts were cute, but whatever. Sasuke laughed merrily and pulled Naruto's hand from his forehead to kiss it. (The forehead.)

"Mum does that all the time when aniki flicks my forehead." Sasuke explained, pulling away. A light blush dusted both of their cheeks. There was a pregnant pause. Naruto shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. It was very quiet. Too quiet. There were not many birds out to chirp and twitter today, as it was migration time. Suddenly, Naruto brightened up and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging Sasuke to the swings.

"Teme! Let's go play on the swings!" Sasuke let out a happy laugh and followed Naruto, the two little kittens gamboling behind them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto and Sasuke sat cross-legged on the floor of the pavilion overlooking the football field, both silent, merely enjoying each other's company. Kyuu was in Naruto's lap, pawing at Haku, who was having fun being tickled by Naruto. The sunset they were watching painted the sky with blends of red, pink and orange. The high-end housing estate of Ginvera Hills was very, very quiet. It was so mainly because a vast majority of the residents already had their own recreation centers in their backyard. In Itachi's opinion, it was because they were just too lazy.

"Sasuke!" someone called. Haku perked up.

"Naruto!" someone else called. Naruto jumped up, dropping Kyuu.

"Ne, I think that's Itachi and Kyuubi, 'Suke." he said. Kyuu slowly clawed its way up Naruto's shirt to settle at his neck, purring like an old lawnmower. Haku had done the same to its master.

"Sasuke, Naruto, are you guys up there?" Kyuubi called, climbing up the wooden stairs. Itachi was following close behind, holding Kyuubi's hand and a bag of god-knows what.

"Yeah, we are, Kyuubi-nii." Sasuke replied, scrambling to get up.

"Koi, it's almost dinner time for me and Sasuke. Do you mind if we go first?" Itachi said.

"It's fine, 'Tachi. You guys go first. We'll meet at school, anyway." Kyuubi replied. Itachi smiled and kissed Kyuubi chastely on the lips. Kyuubi moaned and slipped his arms around Itachi's waist, pressing closer. Both Naruto and Sasuke grimaced.

"Ew! Ani, there's no need to do that in front of us!" Naruto said, covering his eyes and Sasuke's. The two broke apart and looked at them, blushing slightly. Sasuke swatted his hands away.

"Dobe, I'm used to it. You aren't." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted. Itachi let go of his boyfriend and beckoned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him, pouting.

"But I don't wanna go..." he whined.

"Mum and dad'll be angry." Itachi said. Sasuke looked longingly at Naruto. He walked over and pecked Naruto on the cheek before leaving. Naruto 'eep'ed and touched his cheek, blushing. Sasuke had _kissed_ him. Kyuubi detached Kyuu from Naruto's neck and passed it to Itachi. Itachi took the struggling kitten and looked at him questioningly.

"Take Kyuu home for me, will you? I want alone time with otouto." Itachi nodded and made to kiss Kyuubi again, but Kyuubi turned and poor Itachi ended up kissing Kyuubi's cheek instead. He pouted and continued down the stairs.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sasuke called, waving. Naruto let out a happy laugh and waved back.

"Bye-bye!"

Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hand and walked down the stairs, smiling slightly. The two brothers started their journey towards their home. They walked slowly, enjoying the other's presence and the autumn air in their faces.

"Here. This is for stopping 'Tachi from molesting me just now." Kyuubi suddenly said, squatting down.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, jumping onto Kyuubi's back. Kyuubi 'oof'ed.

"Ne, Naruto, you're getting heavy." Kyuubi could practically hear Naruto's pout and he chuckled. He dug into his pockets and passed the candy stick he had bought not too long ago to Naruto. "Did you have fun today, Naru?"

Naruto didn't answer. He was busy staring off into the distance, reminiscing about Sasuke's kiss on the cheek. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow, turning his head slightly to check on his brother. A cold wind blew, making the two brothers unconsciously shrink into their coats to protect themselves.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi called, waving the candy stick. Naruto jumped, his hand automatically heading upwards to rub at the back of his neck. Kyuubi chuckled and refocused his attention on the road.

"Eheh…sorry, ani, I kinda zoned out for a sec. What were you talking about?" Naruto asked, taking the candy.

"I asked you whether you had fun today."

"Yeah. I did." Naruto said quietly.

"So did I."

There was a pause. Naruto turned to look at one of the houses' gardens, marveling at the enormous bougainvilleas. The ones that he saw were too perfect to be an untrained person's work; the occupants had obviously hired a few gardeners to do the dirty work. He turned his attention back to his brother, fiddling with the candy wrapper.

"Ne, ani, can I ask you something?" Kyuubi glanced at Naruto for a split second before focusing on the road again.

"Fire away."

"Why is it that I feel so funny around Sas'ke-kun?"

"What kind of funny?"

"Like…when I see him, my hands get all sweaty, and my tummy does flip-flops all over the place. Like just now, when he kissed me." Naruto tugged at the wrapper of his candy stick with his teeth, trying to open it. Finally, he gave up and passed it to Kyuubi.

"Hmm…maybe you like him. Not the kind of normal like, though." Kyuubi used his teeth and unwrapped a bit of the candy, handing it to Naruto. Naruto took it and bit a chunk out of it.

"Like mama and papa?" Naruto said, his mouth full of the sugary stuff.

"No, that's love. Like is like 'Tachi and me. We really like each other." They were opposite their house, just separated by a stretch of road. One of their neighbors, the Sabakus were out. The lights in the other house were on. _'Well, obviously. 'Tachi-kun and Sasuke're having their dinner in there.' _Kyuubi thought, hitching Naruto higher. The action made Naruto drop his candy.

"Ani! Ani! My candy stick!" Kyuubi sighed and squatted down, letting Naruto down and picking the candy stick up. He dusted it off and gave it to Naruto. Suddenly, there was a screech of tires, a shout of "Look out!" and the two brothers were shoved aside. There was a sickening crunch, like the sound of breaking bone. When everything cleared, their father was dead on the side of the road, mouth agape, eyes wide open, glassy with a dead look in them and bleeding.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kushina, Kyuubi, Naruto and the two Uchiha brothers stood close to the coffin at the funeral, along with several other mourners. The sky was bright, a painfully ironic kind of weather for a funeral. Minato would have had it no other way. He was a good man, and there were plenty of people at his funeral. Iruka looked at the widow, then at Minato's two sons whom he had died trying to save from a speeding car. They looked tired after all the things they had to do. Naruto was crying, Kushina was weeping, and Kyuubi…he was just standing there.

A string quartet that Kakashi had helped them hire was playing sweetly under a tree, red and gold leaves falling around them. It was Naruto's birthday today. _'It must hurt a lot…having to attend a parent's funeral on the anniversary of the day you were born…' _Iruka pondered on the subject. His parents had passed away when he was around Naruto's age himself, so he of all people knew more of losing his parents. Minato had made a will, and they were to attend the hearing later.

"Minato…Minato…don't leave me…" Kushina sobbed, her face the very picture of anguish.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. _

Naruto understood more than most ten-year olds, much like Sasuke, who had skipped two grades. Children his age would not have truly understood the meaning of having a deceased parent. They would have been playing in the heaps of dried leaves swept earlier. _'Naruto… mum… I'm so sorry… I should have been more careful…'_ Kyuubi thought, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side.

_It saved a wretch like me._

It was soon time to lay the roses on his father's coffin before he was buried. White roses were thrown one by one into the grave, forever doomed to hide their beauty in the dark. Naruto stared unseeingly at them, his eyes and nose puffy from crying so much.

_I once was lost, but now am found. _

When they shoveled the first shovelful of dirt onto the coffin, there was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. The skies were lamenting the loss. Kyuubi closed his eyes and felt the first few raindrops fall on his face, mingling with his tears. _'I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

_Was blind, but now I see._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next month was hell. Kushina went mad with grief, claiming that Naruto and Kyuubi were not her children. Naruto couldn't fully comprehend it when Kushina slapped him and screamed that he was not her offspring. Kyuubi did all he could to protect him, but it was in vain.

"No! You aren't my son! Go away, go away!" Kushina screeched. Naruto tried to hug his mother, but all she did was push him away. He thought he was his mother's son. Why? Was he adopted?

"Mama!! Don't leave me!" he sobbed, clinging to her. Kushina saw red. She dragged her son up by his hair and slapped him, hard. Naruto went flying across the room and hit his head on the wall opposite. All he could do was cry harder. Kyuubi came into the room and stared at the scene before him.

"Mum! What are you doing?" he asked, running over to Naruto and cradling him in his lap. Naruto had a cut lip and there was a large bruise on the top of his head. It was bleeding profusely.

"He's not my son! You aren't either!" The words hit Kyuubi like a slap, but he didn't let it deter him. He picked Naruto up and took him to the hospital.

When the two brothers came back, they were greeted by a group of police cars gathered at the Namikaze residence's front door. An ambulance was there as well. Fear and dread arose in Kyuubi's chest at the sight. He walked up to the nearest police officer and tapped his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The police officer looked at him for a while, as if trying to recognize him. Kyuubi looked at him weirdly.

"Ah! The older Uzumaki kid! Is that your brother?" Kyuubi nodded and held Naruto closer to him, afraid that they might try to take his younger brother away. "I think your mother committed suicide. We're not sure yet, but you'd better be prepared." Tears welled up in Kyuubi's eyes, but he blinked them away. He would not cry. He could not cry. He could never cry.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A few days after, they sold the house and moved to Tokyo, which was their parents' hometown. The Uchihas knew nothing of their departure as they were on a two-week vacation to Singapore. There were no tears, no farewell. Neither Kyuubi nor Naruto told anyone about where they were going, and they left during the night. The Uchiha brothers were heartbroken when they caught sight of the once warm and cozy home, now empty. Kakashi and Iruka adopted Naruto as soon as they found out that he had been posted to an orphanage, but somehow…Kyuubi had disappeared.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The now 18 years old Uzumaki Naruto pulled his suitcase of clothes and other whatnot down the corridor. He was supposed to go to the Felton conservatoire in London, but somehow or someway, the papers got messed up, and now he had to go to the one in Japan. Sure, it was closer to home and all, but the one in London held sentimental value since Iruka and Kakashi had once worked there.

'_And it was my childhood ambition to go there…' _He glanced up at the dorm numbers, squinting to see the black lettering against the brown of the door. _'Ah…C2-03, C2-04, C2-05! Here you are!'_

Naruto dug through his pockets, searching for his keys. Out came a condom, his iPod, his other iPod meant for classical music, his rosin, his…little Mr. Cuddles? Where the heck did that come from? He found his keys and unlocked the door with a click.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The first thing Naruto saw was a nicely furnished living room-cum-kitchen. There was a nice zebra-striped three-seater couch and a low table with cushions to sit on around the table. (Like those you see in Japanese teahouses) 6 of them, he counted. It was perfect for studying. There was also an upright piano in a corner and a stereo beside it on a small table. _'Sweet!' _Naruto thought, stopping to look at the kitchen.

It didn't contain much, but what could you expect of a college dorm kitchen? At least it had a stove, a fridge, a sink and some cupboards above the sink to store things in. It was a nice cream color, and there was a counter to separate it from the living room. He continued on his way to what he presumed to be a bedroom and tried the door. It was locked. Naruto dropped his knapsack onto the floor and began to look for his keys. After much rifling through his bag, he finally found them.

When he finally succeeded in opening the (bloody annoying) door, he was met with the sight of Sasuke, duck-butt hair, fair skin, signature smirk and all. What did he do?

He stared.

-- -- -- -- - - -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke knelt on the floor, arranging his clothes and other things in perfect order. That was how it was supposed to be. All in perfect order. His life had fallen apart when Naruto left, and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen whenever a loved one left again. The socks in perfect order, precisely two millimeters away from each other. After that, it was the suit his parents had bought for him for performances with the tie slung around the neck.

Itachi had been a real pain in the butt ever since he got a new boyfriend, Kisame. Sasuke didn't really know what the African-American saw in Itachi. Maybe it was Itachi's annoying attitude that attracted the man…Either way, Sasuke didn't care, as long as the sounds of their fucking didn't reach his ears, then that was enough. Besides that, Kisame was one of the few boyfriends of Itachi's his parents had approved of. Sasuke's ears pricked up as the front door was opened. _'Who could it be?' _

Footsteps shuffled across the threshold, and then they stopped. Sasuke's hands had ceased all movement by now. He listened intently, trying to make out where exactly the person was planning on going. The footsteps started again. The intruder tried to open the door, but Sasuke had locked it. A muffled thump sounded outside the door and Sasuke flinched, wondering about what had happened.

There was some jiggling on the doorknob's behalf, and the door was opened. He put his classic Uchiha-smirk on his face, ready to be friends with his soon-to-be roommate. As he was met with a pair of familiar sapphire eyes and spiky blonde hair, he discovered he didn't need to be friends with this particular roommate.

"Naruto?"

He already was.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I'm not a guy, by the way.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

_Chapter 2: Awkward_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto pouted, sitting on the top of his loft bed and kicking at the ladder. It was getting warmer, and the June bugs were coming out although it was still May. That was the sign of a hot summer ahead. Naruto groaned inwardly at the thought. He loved summer, but a hot summer usually meant a cold and wet autumn. It had already been a fortnight since the start of term and his meeting with the now 18 years old Sasuke, but it was still awkward to be under the same roof with the teme. On top of that, their courses were the same, so they practically lived and _breathed_ each other. _'Why's that bastard spending so much time in the bathroom, anyway?'_ Naruto climbed down the ladder to his loft and put his ear to the bathroom door. Sasuke was doing something, he was certain of that, but what in the world was it?

Was he washing his hair?

Was he brushing his hair?

Was he pissing?

Was he shitting?

Was he…_masturbating_?

Naruto shook his head at that thought, a blush evident on his face. There was a sound. Naruto jerked out of his reverie and concentrated on eavesdropping on Sasuke in the shower, listening intently. There was another sound, this time louder. Naruto instantly withdrew, his receding blush coming back with a sudden intensity. Sasuke was _moaning_ someone's name. Naruto nearly laughed at how accurate his last assumption was. Sasuke _was_ masturbating!

Naruto's imagination went into overdrive, imagining Sasuke with a lusty look in his eyes, a small blush forming on those cheeks of his, lips parted slightly, just begging to be kissed. Sasuke moaning in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut and his brows furrowed, his hands clenching the sheets into his fist with need… Okay, that was enough. It would not do to have wet dreams about the best friend that you had just reunited with after nine years not too long ago. He groaned at the throbbing in his nether regions. _'Great. I'm hard.' _

Suddenly, all sounds of water stopped. Naruto yelped and scrambled to his loft. He managed it just in time, reaching the top when the bathroom door. He lay down on his back, trying to look nonchalant.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke had just _masturbated_ to Naruto's image. Oh, the irony of it all. He sighed, turning and letting the warm jet of water massage his back and wash the semen off his body. It was getting really, really awkward nowadays. Sure, they used to be best friends, but they got separated for nine years. Nine _fucking long_ years. How could he make up the time?

Sasuke sighed again and turned the tap, stopping the water. There was a strange sound outside, like a yelp. Maybe Naruto hurt himself? His heart sped up at that thought. Why was he feeling this, anyway? One was not supposed to feel this kind of feelings for one's bloody best friend, for god's sake. Especially one's _male _best friend.

'_Maybe I'm falling in love with him…'_ He shook his head at how corny that sounded, even in his head. Sasuke dipped his finger into a little soap and rubbed at the mirror, getting ready to do his morning ritual as always. He brushed his teeth, making funny faces in the mirror as he did. (Heh. I do that sometimes.)

_'25 times back and forth, open mouth. 25 times over the molars, re-angle the toothbrush and 10 times on the tongue.' _He finished his toothbrushing and rinsed his mouth, spitting the foam out.

Sasuke washed his face, dried off and wrapped the towel around himself, toweling his hair dry. Rearranging his features into what he hoped was his normal, relatively emotionless mask, he opened the bathroom door and slipped out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto lay on his back, fiddling with the hem of his favorite shirt. He could _feel_ Sasuke's eyes boring a hole into him. Not that he minded. _'Ah! Stop being so perverted, Naruto!'_ The stare intensified, and Naruto gulped. Maybe he was too tense? He pretended to stretch languidly and rolled onto his side to look at Sasuke. That was a _big_ mistake.

Sasuke had dropped his towel, leaving him in all of his naked glory. Naruto caught sight of Sasuke's front in the mirror opposite him and licked his suddenly dry lips. The brunet was _gorgeous_. His pale, pale skin (He wondered how would it feel to touch that?)…his well defined abs…the boy was _perfect_. On top of that, Sasuke had gotten a navel piercing! Damn, he was basically a fucking, walking, modern-day Adonis.

Sasuke reached into the closet to get something and the muscles in his back rippled. Naruto could look no more. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to calm his nerves (And to get his erection to go away). He inhaled deeply, accidentally inhaling Sasuke's clean, soapy yet musky scent.

'_Dammit! Stop affecting me like this!'_ Naruto cursed inwardly as his (at first receding) erection sprang back to life.

It was going to be one hell of a time.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto shifted a little in his seat at the back of the Wisteria Café, praying that Iruka would hurry up and get it over with. It was not as though he resented the scar-faced brunet, but sometimes his adoptive father's boyfriend, Kakashi, (Yes. _Boyfriend._) was so late he got on his nerves.

The fragrant aroma of coffee and chocolate permeated the sunny café, joining to create a heady scent that sent Naruto's senses reeling. Tsunade ran the café, although it was normally Shizune who covered for her. He shifted again, cursing when he realized his butt was numb.

Iruka had asked to meet at their favorite café an hour ago. _'Talk of the devil.'_

As if right on cue, a flustered-looking Iruka entered the café with a pouting Kakashi right behind him. It wasn't as if you could see, the pervert's face was covered with a mask, anyway. You could at least guess. The door chime tinkled merrily. Naruto glared at Kakashi.

It was obvious that Kakashi had (once again) attempted to hinder Iruka in his fatherly (or should I say mother-henly) duties, namely by trying to molest his little dolphin. Iruka sat down, swatting at Kakashi's wandering hands.

"How are you? Are you fine living by yourself? Did anyone bully you? Do you have enough money?" he asked all at once. Naruto stared at the table for a little while, replaying the questions in his head until he got their order right. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Iruka. Yes, I'm fine, yes, no, I'd kick their ass and yes." he replied. Kakashi sniggered; even after all those years, their antics never ceased to amuse him.

Iruka glared at him.

"Naruto, we're starting an orchestra." Kakashi said. "And we'd like Sasuke to be concertmaster(1). You're his next-in-command." He looked at Naruto weirdly. "Naruto, your mouth is open."

"Wha-"

"Tell Sasuke for me, will you? We know you're roommates."

"Kakashi." Iruka said in a deadly tone. Kakashi flinched; this tone meant he was in deep, deep trouble.

"Yes, dear?" he asked in what he hoped was an innocent tone.

"Why didn't you tell me that Naruto stayed with Sasuke?"

"I…uh…I…"

"I swore him to secrecy. If you found out, you'd be all over me." Iruka frowned, his scar wrinkling at the corners.

"But-"

"Practice is at two-thirty next Sunday. Make it, will you?" Somewhere under the table, Kakashi's hand was looking for a certain brunet's thigh. _'Ah! Found it.'_ Kakashi thought happily, squeezing. Iruka emitted a rather unmanly squeak and blushed.

"'Kashi! Sit on your hands!" Iruka said in his most teacher-admonishing-naughty-student tone. Kakashi ignored him and happily continued squeezing.

Naruto coughed. Watching Kakashi molest the man who adopted you isn't fun. He sipped his coffee, looking at the two over the rim of his mug. He stopped abruptly, realizing that his coffee was finished.

"Hatake Kakashi! No sex for a week!" Kakashi abruptly stopped squeezing and looked at Iruka incredulously.

"Wha-'Ruka, you can't possibly-"

"I said no sex for a week! Don't make me make it longer!" Nato cut in.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your arguing. I've got class at two anyway. Bye!" With that, Naruto stood up and exited the café.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the edge of the stage, waiting for the others to arrive. It was very quiet in the empty auditorium. Sasuke sat silently, tapping out a rhythm with both his hands. He was fine with quiet. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't. He kicked at thin air, trying to come up with something, anything to ease the quiet. They were early for practice, that Naruto knew, but weren't the brasses supposed to come earlier so they could warm up or something?

"Ne, Sasuke, what's your major?' Naruto blurted. He mentally smacked himself. How stupid could his questions get? Sasuke was in the same class as he was, so it was obvious that his major was violin. Before Sasuke could reply with a roll of his eyes, someone ran onto stage, shutting the backstage door with a slam. Naruto flinched. A happy bark announced that Kiba and Akamaru had arrived. The two turned to look at the brunet.

"What? I just got chased by fan girls!" Kiba said defensively. Akamaru barked in agreement and ran over to Naruto. Naruto let out a happy laugh, holding out his arms as Akamaru leapt onto him and immediately began licking his face. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed as if to say "I knew it.". He stood up.

"You have a friggin' fan club?" Naruto almost screeched incredulously when he heard what Kiba had said. Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto wasn't _that _dense back when they were kids. Neither was he _that_ loud back then. But then again, Naruto had changed a lot since then.

For example, he had changed into a hot, impossibly dense moron who would make the perfect uke. Sasuke could just imagine him writhing in pleasure on the bed…eyes squeezed shut in defiance when Sasuke told him to beg… _'Oi! Stop it!'_ he mentally berated himself, wincing at how perverted his thoughts had become.

"Yeah. I don't know when and how I got one, but apparently, you and Sasuke have one too. Neji says it's normal." Kiba said. Naruto snorted, scratching Akamaru on the stomach, Akamaru's tail thumping crazily. The little dog looked as though he was on cloud nine. Suddenly, a pink, wet, _thing_ popped out of Akamaru's...er, nether regions, indicating that Akamaru was one _happy_ dog.

"Augh, ew! Akamaru, put that back in!" Naruto instantly withdrew his hand, looking at the pink...penis as though it was the Abominable Snowman. Sasuke, who was looking on, recoiled instantly at the sight.

"Hey, it's not Akamaru's fault that belly rubs turn him on!" Kiba protested, pulling Akamaru towards him. The dog whined and climbed to its feet, running back to Kiba.

"We-ell, you should have told me!" Naruto said, refusing to look at Kiba.

"Ugh, can you two shut up?" Ino said, closing the door behind her, her bass clarinet case in hand.

"Mendokuse..." Shikamaru agreed. Ino smacked him over the head. "Owie..."

The orchestra's respective members slowly filed into the practice hall, the last one making it just before two-thirty. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. A few people craned their necks, looking for the perverted old man. Not to say he lacked talent, it was rather that he had too much talent he became lazy.

"Maa...when's Ero-sennin coming? It's already two-thirty!" Naruto whined, earning a twitch of the eye from Sasuke. Naruto jolted, then he began laughing and squirming about. "Ahahaha... Stop tickling me!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Who's tickling you?" he asked. He finally registered the vibrating he was feeling in his jeans pocket. It was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hello? Hello? Is this Uchiha Sasuke?" The voice on the other side was rather loud. There was a lot of background noise, as if the caller was in a nightclub or something.

"Yeah, it's me." Sasuke had no idea who it was.

"Ah, Sasuke. It's Jiraiya. I know I've got to conduct today, but I'm busy. Would you mind covering for me?" Before Sasuke could answer, the man continued happily, answering for himself. "Of course. Well, I've got to go. Tell them to be good!" Jiraiya hung up. Naruto looked at him.

"Was it him?" he inquired. Sasuke nodded.

"He say's he's busy." Naruto scoffed.

"Of course he's busy. He's busy being a perv!"

"He says I've got to conduct. I can't conduct!" Sasuke said in a hurried whisper. Naruto let out a laugh, patting Sasuke on the back.

"Relax. Anyone can conduct! It's just a matter of waving the stick around properly." Sasuke looked at him disbelievingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go, tell them. Or I'll tell them for you." Sasuke shook his head. With wobbly legs, he walked up to the conductor's platform. The hubbub quieted down.

"Uh…Jiraiya-san called, he said he's busy. He wants me to conduct." Noise started to bubble up as the orchestra's members began to chatter among themselves.

"If you're going to conduct, you'd need a baton(2), right?" a girl piped up. Sasuke inwardly groaned. His fan club was going to have a field day.

"Use mine!"

"Use mine!"

"No, use mine!" The girls somehow appeared in front of him and waved their batons around. Sasuke tried hard not to let them impale his nose, slowly backing away.

"Ja, Sasuke. Use this chopstick!" Naruto said, throwing a chopstick from who-knows-where at him. Sasuke caught it before it could take a jab at his eye.

"Watch where you're throwing that. And thanks." Raising the chopstick, he turned to the orchestra and started conducting.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke dropped his makeshift baton, appalled at what he had just heard a few minutes ago. The cellos were off tune, the trumpets sounded awful, the contrabasses' bows kept sliding down…overall it was _awful_. And nauseating.

Sasuke sat down and groaned, putting his head in between his knees. The sound made it hard to think, to breathe. Hell. Now, he was stuck conducting this mother of an orchestra. Stuck.

Sasuke did his job and was appalled at the orchestra's skill, or rather, lack of it. A shadow fell over Sasuke and he looked up. His heart immediately began to hammer against his chest, but Sasuke ignored it and put his head back where it belonged.

"Ne, Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto sat down beside him and put his instrument on the floor. He began rubbing soothing circles on Sasuke's back. Sasuke tensed up, then relaxed a little. The nausea was going away, but he wasn't sure if he could take another round of bad playing.

"Thanks." he mumbled. Naruto smiled slightly.

"It's our playing isn't it?" he questioned softly. It was so soft Sasuke almost had to strain his ears to hear it. Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "It happens to me too." The brunet nodded. The backstage door flew open dramatically, revealing the one and only Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Gaki!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1)The concertmaster is the violinist who sits closest to the conductor, and is counted a senior. He plays the tuning note, and when the orchestra gets good applause after a performance, he shakes hands with the conductor.

(2)A baton is the stick the conductors wave around. It's also a very lethal weapon. Bwahahaha!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Am I Japanese? Am I a guy? Am I talented in drawing? No, no, and no. Ha! Take that, evil lawyers! cackles evilly

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 3: Old Friends_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto sat cross-legged on the cushion, putting the two boxes of pizza he had just received from the pizza man down with a happy sigh. Surprisingly, the pizza man was Sai, so they had chatted a little. It turned out that Sai was short on cash, so he signed up for a part time job at the pizza joint nearby. In a sudden act of generosity, Sai had given Naruto a discount, which really was doing something for the blond. His neighbor Gaara was over for studying and catching up on class notes, since his temporary bout of chicken pox had made sure he couldn't go for any lectures.

"Aah…nice and fresh!" he said, opening one of the boxes. The heat condensed on his reading-glasses, obscuring his vision. Naruto 'tch'ed and took them off, setting them on the table with a clatter.

"Two?" Gaara inquired. Naruto flashed him a peace sign before replying.

"Neji and 'Suke said they're coming over, so I ordered for them, too." Naruto picked a slice of pizza up and put it on top of another. He repeated the process until six slices of pizza were lying on top of one another. Gaara watched in amusement as Naruto attempted to bite all six slices in one go. Naruto 'tch'ed when he realized that all six of the pizzas couldn't fit. He huffed and dismantled the pizza sandwich. The main door was unlocked as Sasuke and Neji came in.

"I don't remember you eating that much the last time I ate pizza with you." Neji said. Sasuke smirked and helped himself to a slice, sitting down opposite Naruto. The blond nearly choked when Sasuke's foot nudged his inner thigh. Naruto attempted to ignore it, but Sasuke kept nudging his leg until Naruto was almost half-hard.

"Oi, teme!" he said, squirming. Sasuke hid a smile behind his hand and continued poking Naruto. Naruto was completely and fully hard by now. He straightened up and kicked Sasuke. Unbeknownst to him, he had almost accidentally kicked Sasuke's nuts.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelped, covering his (oh-so-valuable) family jewels, protecting them from further harm. (Of course they're valuable! How else would we get to read/watch yummy NaruSasu/SasuNaru smex?) He glared at Naruto. Naruto looked at him with an air of false innocence and wide eyes.

"What?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto doodled on his desk, paying no particular mind to his surroundings. It was a normal, sunny Friday where Kakashi had nothing to teach, a month and a half after the start of term.

Things had smoothened out a little in between the reunited two, and the orchestra was getting slightly better. _Slightly._ Sasuke still had his nausea spells every once in a while, which was a passing point for the orchestra. On top of that, Naruto had just discovered that his former house neighbor at Ginvera Hills and now dorm neighbor at the Felton conservatoire Gaara had a rare fondness for his roommate Neji. All was well. Except for one thing.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" The entire class groaned, Naruto included.

"Excused." Kakashi said, shutting his Icha Icha Paradise with a snap.

"No, no! It's nothing! Your youthful Iruka-sensei just wanted to borrow some of your ever-youthful students for a while." Gai said, blocking the door.

"I'll go!" Naruto said. He had nothing to do after class anyway, so what better thing to do than to help his adopted dad? Gaara looked at him questioningly. Naruto looked at him and sent his answer back. Their uncanny way of communicating unnerved many people, Sasuke included, although the bastard would never admit it. Gaara comprehended and followed Naruto out of the class, hesitating briefly in order to stuff his belongings into his bag. The two brunets shared a questioning look and went after the two.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke looked down the Bulletin Corridor and gulped. There was going to be a hell of a lot of work to do. The immense bulletin boards were built into the walls and stretched towards the other end of the corridor. They were blank. All of them. Iruka had been entrusted this job by the principal since he was first employed, but thankfully, he had been given permission to steal students from the nearest class.

"Daunting task, eh?" Sasuke jumped. He glared at the perpetrator and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, rubbing at his forehead.

"Serves you right." Sasuke said, walking away. Naruto pouted and went after him.

"Oi! Kiss it better!" he said, tapping Sasuke on the back. Sasuke turned and looked at him incredulously

"What?"

"I said, kiss it better!" he said.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I said no." With that, Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and walked off, his heart hammering against his chest.

'_What was that about?'_ he thought. Behind him, Naruto was mentally smacking his head into the wall.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When they finally finished the job, it was about early evening. The June bugs 'meen'ed, filling the warm air with their cheery chorus. Iruka got off the chair and dusted off, looking at his handiwork. They had decided on a jazzy theme for the board, and it looked _great. _To them at least. They weren't sure about the rest of the student community. A faint sheen of sweat covered his body, making the shirt stick to his back uncomfortably.

"I think we're done, boys. Thanks for helping!" he said, collecting the leftover rolls of wallpaper. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He was _tired_.

"Wait! Wait! Kaka-ero-baka asked me to stick this up!" Naruto called, running down the corridor towards where they were at a crazy speed. His shoes skidded on the smooth linoleum floor and he careened past.

Sasuke immediately grabbed him by the arm and pulled him hard. Too hard, maybe, because Naruto ended up being pressed against Sasuke, almost kissing the Uchihan heir. Naruto was sweating slightly, his breath coming in small puffs. Coincidentally, Naruto was breathing on Sasuke's very sensitive tattoo, making Sasuke feel rather disorientated. Neji sniggered, a very un-Hyuuga-like thing to do.

Naruto struggled in Sasuke's arms, whining at him to let go.

"Be more careful, dobe." Sasuke said into his ear. Naruto was breathing onto his sensitive spot, making it hard for him to think. Naruto shivered and wriggled out of Sasuke's grasp. He laughed awkwardly, a hand coming up to rub at the nape of his neck.

"Eheh…Sure, teme." he said, sidestepping Sasuke and reaching up to staple the piece of paper to the board. Sasuke's mouth practically watered as Naruto's shirt rode up, teasingly exposing a small silver of toned, tanned abs.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't hear it. "Sasuke…" A hand was waving in front of his face. He turned. It was Neji.

"Huh?"

"Your nose is bleeding." And sure enough, there were drops of blood dripping onto the floor. Sasuke mentally cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looked at the ceiling in order to alleviate the bleeding.

"Fuck it."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto sat on the steps of the college concert hall, waiting for Sasuke who had to use the restroom while fiddling with his music folder. It was a warm, humid evening; a sure sign that summer was coming around soon. He looked at the setting sun, musing over what had happened earlier.

'_I wonder why Sasuke pulled me so close just now… Maybe he was pulling to make sure I wouldn't hit the wall, but ended up pulling too hard… Could that be the reason? He definitely smelt nice…'_

Sasuke came out of the college concert hall washroom, wiping his hands on his pants. He was about to say something, but the words never made it out of his mouth.

Naruto looked _sad_. For the blond bundle of sunshine, it wasn't exactly normal. The setting sun illuminated one of the sides of his face, casting the rest of it into shadow. It made him look…brooding.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, wondering what would make Naruto look that sad. An idea came into his mind, and he cackled mentally. A devilish grin crept onto his face, making him look slightly maniacal. He sneaked up behind Naruto and snatched the music folder that he had spotted earlier out of Naruto's hands.

At first, Naruto just sat there, his mind still in a daze. Sasuke stood, prepared to run when Naruto had a reaction. Then, Naruto's mind cleared up and he reacted.

"Teme!" he exclaimed, getting up and chasing after Sasuke. Sasuke let out a laugh and ran away, Naruto hot on his tail. (O.o What an OOC thing to do.)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke bent down and put his hand on his knees, panting slightly. _'Damn. I should have gone to the gym more often.'_ A drop of water fell on his nose. Sasuke looked up to the sky. It was drizzling. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of wet earth. There was a cry of "Yatta!" Sasuke smirked knowingly and turned around just in time to catch Naruto before he was knocked down flat on his back.

"Argh…you're heavy…" Naruto had landed on Sasuke's midsection, squashing the air out of him. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin and made to grab at the folder. Sasuke pulled it out of reach at the very last second and held it above his head, smirking. The drizzle was a little heavier now, but the boys paid it no mind.

"You forgot that even though we're the same height, I'm taller than you when you're lying down." Naruto said, moving over Sasuke to pluck the folder out of his grip. Sasuke was a little dazed at their close proximity. He could almost count Naruto's eyelashes, which was something because Naruto was tanned and his eyelashes were blond. Was that a freckle there? He snapped out of it and tried to keep the folder away, but failed, so he ended up settling down with a half-hearted glare.

"Say it, Sasuke. I. Win." Sasuke looked away stubbornly. Naruto poked him in the side and he squirmed slightly. "Ticklish, are we?" Naruto resumed tickling. Sasuke squirmed repeatedly, laughing.

"Stop! Stop!" he gasped out, tears threatening to fall.

"No way! Not unless you say I win."

"Fine, fine. You win." Naruto stopped tickling him and sat up.

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped up, punching the air. He missed the look that crossed his brunet counterpart's face. In a split second, their positions were reversed. Naruto let out a groan, cursing colourfully at Sasuke for having a martial arts background. He looked up to see Sasuke looming over him.

"Ticklish, are we?" Sasuke said, repeating Naruto's words from earlier. Naruto's eyes widened in momentary shock before Sasuke moved.

"You wouldn't-" He let out a hysterical scream of laughter, squirming madly to get out of Sasuke's grip.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto brushed his teeth, erasing all traces of the pizza they had eaten earlier. He sniffed. _'Damn. I'm getting a cold.'_ He sniffed again. Stifling the sneeze that was threatening to explode, he opened his mouth and started scrubbing away at his molars.

"Oi, dobe. Hurry up, I need to take a piss." Sasuke said from behind the door. Naruto grimaced and attempted to speak with his mouth full of foam.

"'eme, oo uh eeformay 'un. Ee ore paien!" (1)

A while later, Naruto was curled up under the covers, dozing away. Sasuke exited the bathroom and turned the lights off, making sure the door was closed.He lay down on his bed, thinking. Naruto was awake too, but Sasuke didn't know.

"Teme? Are you awake?" he asked. Sasuke 'hm'ed in response.

"Why?" he asked. It was unusual of Naruto to be unable to sleep; he would have been snoring softly away by now.

"I can't sleep." Naruto said. Sasuke could almost hear the sheepish grin in Naruto's voice.

"Wanna play a game?" Sasuke asked. He then realized how perverted that sounded. Apparently, Naruto did too.

"Uh…yeah, sure. What is it?" Naruto shifted under the covers, then he shifted again to scratch his ass. Sasuke crinkled his nose at the vulgarity of Naruto's habits.

"I ask you a question, and you answer with the first thing that comes to mind. Any longer than five seconds, I'll ask you another question."

"Uh…okay." Naruto was feeling a little apprehensive, but he pushed it out of his mind and ignored it.

"Best friend?"

"You." Well, that was obvious.

"Pizza?"

"Pepperoni and Hawaiian Chicken." Sasuke rolled onto his stomach, trying to see Naruto in the dark. All he could see was a lump in Naruto's bed. He sighed. Not much luck there.

"Food?"

"Ramen."

""Hard?"

"Cock. Oi!" Sasuke sniggered. As Naruto attempted to erase the memory of his ever saying the word out of Sasuke's mind, the brunet searched around in his head for another question.

"Favorite person?"

"You."

"Why?" Naruto hesitated a little.

"Uhh…because I love you."

"As what?"

"As a l- no, I mean as a friend." Sasuke reeled a little from the impact of the little hesitation. _'What was the l- supposed to mean? Lover? Is it what I think it is?'_

"Sexual preference?"

"Both. You?"

"Don't answer my question with a question, dobe."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Both, usuratonkatchi."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Naruto sat up, chucking a pillow at the brunet. Sasuke laughed a little, catching the pillow and throwing it right back. Naruto laughed as well, catching it.

There was a pause as both young men mulled over their newfound knowledge. Naruto stretched languidly and yawned, flopping back onto the bed and covering up. He snuggled into the bed, letting out another yawn.

"Well, teme, it's time for me to sleep. Suit yourself if you want to do anything. I'm going to hit the hay."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke said, covering himself and preparing to go to sleep as well. He mulled over what Naruto had said. _'Does that mean I have a chance?' _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1) Teme, too much information. Be more patient!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

Feel free to add a 1/2 or a 1/4 or a 3/4 to your rating. Ja!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No. No. No.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 4: Happy Birthday_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke felt strange. He wasn't sure why, but he still felt as though there had been something important to do today. There's nothing to feel strange about, his mind reasoned. His mind was right. It wasn't right to feel strange about nothing. Maybe he was going to fall ill...

He had his regular cup of coffee in the morning, had his regular class with Kakashi, had his regular banter with Naruto about nicknames and stuff... Sometimes, Sasuke could swear he and Naruto acted like a married couple sometimes. Really, who in the world would stay with their best friend, give their best friend piggybacks all the time and even kiss their best friend goodnight sometimes? Not to mention the fact that they sometimes shared the same bed, only to wake up in each other's arms. Now, _that _was weird.

"Teme!" Sasuke smiled knowingly, bracing himself for the impact that he knew was soon to come. Tanned arms wound around his neck while legs clad in stonewashed jeans secured themselves around his hips. Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's thighs, making sure Naruto wouldn't slip. "How's my bitchy best friend this special day?"

Naruto liked piggybacks. When he found out that the 'jump on Sasuke and get a piggyback' technique was effective, he started using it more and more often. As a result of Naruto's technique, Sasuke was now used to giving sudden piggybacks. He didn't really mind. Besides, it offered a molestation oppurtunity.

"Hey! Don't grope my butt!" Naruto exclaimed, swatting at Sasuke's wandering hands.

"Bitchy?" Sasuke asked, withdrawing. "Special day?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Naruto murmured, dropping his head into the curve of Sasuke's shoulder. He missed the hitch in Sasuke's breath.

"Naruto, please don't breath on my tattoo..." Sasuke said, trying to keep a boner from forming. Naruto withdrew.

"Oops, sorry... You forgot, right?"

"Forgot what?"

"I can't believe it! You actually forgot today's your birthday!" Ah, there it was. His _birthday_. "You know the new bi bar about half a block away? The one called Estrella?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I invited Gaara, Neji, Shika, Kiba, Ino and Sakura over there to celebrate. Thank goodness your birthday this year's on a Saturday, ne?"

"If not for the killer hangover I'm bound to get if I drink too much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bottom line is, you have to come. If you don't...I'll...make you run naked around the campus twice!"

According to Naruto, it was a crime to forget your own birthday. If you forgot, he normally remembered for you.

Thank god for Naruto, then.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke looked into the full length mirror, checking himself out. (Wow, lookie here. Mr Narcissistic…) He 'tch'ed when a bit of hair from his fringe fell into his eyes. It was getting long. He flicked at the fringe again, screwing his eye shut to keep the hair from getting in. "Is it getting long?" Sasuke whirled around.

"Yeah. I haven't had the chance to go to the hairstylist's lately." What? He wouldn't trust anyone but his brother with his hair, and although they rarely tolerated each other in another's presence, these precious haircut sessions were the only thing left to keep the two together.

"Want me to cut it for you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto huffed.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I cut my own hair!"

"Cutting your own hair and cutting someone else's hair is different."

"Aw...Sasu-chan doesn't trust mee..." Naruto whined, slowly making his way to the door. Sasuke's eye twitched. That was all the warning Naruto received before Sasuke lunged towards him.

"Aah! Run for your life!" Naruto screamed girlishly and took off, Sasuke hot on his heels.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Neji stood in front of the club, hands tucked into his pockets. He was dressed in a simple pale green dress shirt and slacks, while his redhead roommate beside him was wearing what he could have described as 'hot', which wasn't really in Neji's vocabulary. Naruto had somehow managed to persuade Gaara into wearing jeans so tight they needed an extra five minutes put on time.

"Ridiculous." he mumbled, shifting from one foot to another. Gaara glanced at him. "The others have already gone in. What's taking them so long?" As if Neji's words were like Harry Potter's 'Accio' spell, the aforementioned two appeared, Naruto running like a madman with Sasuke hot on his heels. Without sparing a glance at the two outside, they sped into the club.

Neji let out a prolonged sigh at ther childishness. Gaara slowly made his way into the club, nodding to his brother Kankuro who was the bouncer. Neji let out another prolonged sigh and followed him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke nursed his Bloody Mary, looking at his cards. _'Shit. 4 marks overload.'_ He took a sip from the mixture of tomato juice and vodka. Peering over Kiba's head, he spotted Ino coming with two trays of drinks in each hand and a bowl of maraschino cherries perched precariously on the top of her head.

"Ino-pig, are you crazy?" Sakura asked, getting off her seat and grabbing the bowl before it could fall off the blonde's head.

"Thanks, Billboard-head." Ino said, carefully setting the drinks. She passed the drinks to their respective owners. Naruto let out a squeak of indignation when he saw what Ino ha gotten him.

"Why'd you get me an apple martini? It's girly..." he said, poking gingerly at the drink with his straw as if it was poisonous.

"Stop whining. I paid for that, you know." she said, sitting down with her own drink. "So, what are we playing?"

"Blackjack. Loser has to strip on the stage." Shikamaru said, plucking a card from the deck.

"Everyone done?" Sakura asked.

"No! I'm still deciding whether I should take the risk." Naruto said, looking intensely at his cards. He shrugged and took a card. "Shit!"

"Well, let's unveil the secret, shall we?" Sakura said, putting her cards down. The others copied her action. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to strip. "Who's the loser?"

"Mee...why me..." Naruto groaned, dropping his head onto the table.

"You have to do it, you know." Neji reminded him.

"Fine..." Naruto stood and downed the rest of his 'girly' drink. Sasuke wasn't sure if he could handle Naruto stripping.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto marched up to the stage, heading towards Temari, the DJ. She flashed him a grin while giving him a thumbs-up when she saw him coming. He gave her a weak smile, wiping his palms on the back of his jeans. They were sweaty. The steady bass of music blasted out of two speakers nearby, almost strong enough to kill small animals. He beckoned to her.

"Ne, Temari-chan. Do you know any good strip songs?" Naruto almost had to shout to be heard. Temari's grin turned into a positively wicked smirk. She scribbled on piece of paper and passed it to Naruto.

_"Yeah. They're here." _She reached up to rifle through the CDs on a shelf and passed one of the CDs to him. Naruto looked at the CD's cover dubiously. Temari wrote something else on the piece of paper. _"I recommend this one."_ She tapped one of the titles on the cover with a manicured fingernail.

_"Well, I dunno. Your choice, I guess." _Naruto wrote, handing the CD back to the blonde.

_"It'll be on in five. Besides, it's gonna be Strip Hour soon." _she wrote. Temari paused, as if contemplating something. She shrugged and added the question. _"So...who's stripping for who?" _Naruto flushed slightly and shuffled his feet, looking at the ground.

_"Me. I lost at blackjack. I think they just want a free show." _

_"Hah. You always were a lousy card player. Good luck."_ Temari waved.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As the dance mix faded, a spotlight centered on the platform meant for the DJ. "Yo, your DJ Temari here. How's the dancefloor going?" As whoops, cheers and wolf whistles greeted her, Temari allowed herself a dirty little smirk. The audience waited to see what Temari was going to announce. Those who knew waited with bated breath for the announcement. "We-ell, it's Strip Hour, so let's kick it off with our very own Naruto!" She flicked a switch and sat back.

Naruto stepped onto the stage confidently, his steps well measured. That was a trick Temari had taught him, to appear confident when he wasn't. He really wasn't confident. He took his position by the pole in the middle of the platform, by the strip pole and waited for his cue. Temari had also lent him a strip costume that had many layers but was almost impossibly tight, just like the jeans he had to squeeze into. It was definitely crushing his balls. He wasn't even sure if he could move properly after this. The spotlight slowly moved to center on him, giving him ample time to prepare.

_Something special,_

_Unforgettable,_

_50 Cent (cent),_

_Justin (tin)_

_Timberlake (lake)_

_God damn (damn)_

_She she, she want it, I want to give it to her,_

_She know that, its right here for her,_

_I want to, see her break it down,_

_I'm ballin', throwin' money around._

Naruto swayed his hips to the beat, focusing on making his movements smooth, slow and erotic. If he was going to strip, he might as well do it well. He continued swaying like a snake, repeating the mantra in his head. _"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this..."_ He slowly circled the pole, eyes closed in a bid to keep himself from getting stage fright. The spotlight was very warm, and he was sweating slightly.

_She work it girl, she work the pole_

_She break it down, she take it low_

_She fine as hell, she about the dough_

_She doing her thing out on the floor_

_Her money money, she makin' makin'_

_Look at the way she shakin' shakin'_

_Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it_

_Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it_

Naruto leant back with his back to the pole and slowly slid down, the lyrics unheard as the steady beat pulsed out of the speakers. The pole was getting rather slick, a result of the spotlight's glare, which in turn made him sweat. The tanned hand at his waist slipped away to gently caress the pole almost like he would a lover as he slid back up. Somebody whistled, making Naruto's confidence grow.

_Now don't stop, get it, get it_

_The way she shakin' make you want to hit it_

_Think she double jointed from the way she splitted_

_Got your head fucked up from the way she did it_

_She's so much more than you're used to_

_She knows just how to move to seduce you_

_She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot_

_Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop_

Naruto hooked a leg around the pole and rubbed his back against it, head thrown back in a seductive fashion. A wandering hand reached up to run through his blond locks, lips parted as he pictured rubbing up against his imaginary lover. His other hand gently caressed the cool metal of the pole, made warmer by his activities. He slid a little lower every once in a while, keeping time to the beat.

_She always ready, when you want it she want it_

_Like a nympho, the infor, I show you where to meet her_

_On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'_

_If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want_

_Let me talk to ya_

Honey-tinted hands wrapped around the pole, their owner slowly lifting himself up from his crouch at the base, gracing each half of every sentence with an upper body pulse and a slow but short circle of the hips alternately.

_Baby it's a new age, you're like my new craze_

_Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase_

_The smokes go the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby_

_Why don't you come over here, you got me saying_

_Aayoo, l'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me_

_Aayoo_

_I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me_

Naruto slid his hands down his torso and legs so that his fingertips were on the floor. He was going to do someting that Sakura had said was a potential hazard to his balls. So what? If Lee could do it, then Naruto should be able to do it too. He slowly moved into a horizontal split, wincing slightly at the burn. It wasn't too bad. Sure, there was a little pressure down _there_, but it wasn't too bad. He slowly slid back up into a standing position and circled the pole again.

_Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it_

_Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her_

_Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it_

_Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

Naruto brought himself close to the pole, slowly and heavily swaying his hips to the beat. He grasped the pole and continued to sway. He was getting a little aroused, since it was obviously a striptease. With mild interest, he wondered what would happen if Iruka caught him doing this. Kakashi would be ecstastic, for one.

_Got a thing for that thing she got_

_The way she make it tick, the way she make it pop_

_Make it rain for us so she don't stop_

_I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch_

_In her fantasy, there's plain to see_

_Just how it be, on me, backstrokin', sweat soaking_

_All into my set sheets_

Naruto slowly started to pull his outer shirt off, teasingly exposing the skin of his stomach under the next layer. It went flying over his head and off onto the stage.

Sasuke watched Naruto dance, his attention riveted as the blond slowly took the first layer of clothing off. He never knew Naruto could dance like _that_. It was rather remarkable, really. For all of Naruto's unremarkable behavior, his abilities really were, so to say, remarkable.

_When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll_

_I'll be in this bitch till the club close_

_What should I do, one thin' gon all fours_

_Now that that shit should be against the law_

_From side to side, let it ride, break it down (down down)_

_You know I like, when you hike and throw it all around_

_Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move_

_Girl you got me thinking about, all the things I do to you_

_Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions_

_From the couch to the counters in my kitchen_

Naruto's hands went above his head to grip the pole as he swayed his hips again. This was actually fun. He couldn't really believe it, but it was actually fun. He suppressed a grin. That particular grin, if allowed to appear would certainly make him look maniacal. He let his hands wander, teasingly baring a little bit of skin as he imagined his lover's hands on his body. _'Sasuke.'_

_Let me talk to ya_

_Baby it's a new age, you're like my new craze_

_Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase_

_The smokes go the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby_

_Why don't you come over here, you got me saying_

_Aayoo, l'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me_

_Aayoo_

_I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me_

Sasuke watched in slightly morbid fascination as Naruto gyrated on stage, slowly taking the last layer of the clothing on his torso off and throwing it away. He stared, transfixed as Naruto continued to sway, then reality hit him. He was _attracted_ to his best friend. His _male_ best friend. He probably _loved_ him, too. Sasuke chuckled lightly, shaking his head. He continued to watch Naruto, eyes widening when a hand reached out from the crowd to lightly smack Naruto's butt. To his surprise, Naruto grinned lecherously and continued to sway his hips.

_Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it_

_Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her_

_Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it_

_Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

Naruto did a series of hip rolls, keeping in time with the beat. The song was coming to an end, and Naruto had no idea how to end it. He had stripped, of course, but since he was rather inexperienced in this particular arena, he was out of ideas. He quickly racked his mind for ideas. Suddenly it hit him. Hadn't he seen a girl doing that move back when he was still in the orphanage? A...quick full body roll that somehow ended in a horizontal split, wasn't it? Naruto winced and did the move as the end to the song. The spotlights were dimmed drastically to allow Naruto his exit.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto walked as quickly as he dared to back to the small group of tables in the corner of the club. He could feel the heat slowly spreading from his neck. _'Damn, I'm sure I'd look like Sasuke's drink if anyone could see my face right now.' _He was jerked out of his mental pity-fest-cum-scolding by a call of his name. He started.

"Ne, Naruto! Where are you going?" Naruto turned to look at the person. The group, not including Sasuke was looking at him.

"Uh...nothing. I was just...distracted. Yeah. I was distracted." he replied.

"Well, come over here!" Naruto quickly walked over to them and sat down. He noted that his drink was now a piña colada, which wasn't too bad.

"Woot! Naruto, you go, man!" Kiba hooted, pumping a fist into the air. "If I were gay, I would have jumped you!" Naruto flushed a little and looked down at his drink, sneaking a glance at Sasuke. The brunet looked rather tense, his hands firm around the stem of the vessel that held his blood-red drink.

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto said, shifting closer to him. Sasuke looked into the watery depths of his drink, adamantly ignoring Naruto because he was afraid he would jump the blond. He 'hm'ed, indicating to Naruto that he was paying attention.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Uh, nothing." Naruto said, the expression on his face confused. It made him pout a little, which in turn made Sasuke lose a substantial amount of self-restraint. His hand clenched and unclenched, and he ordered another drink to gulp down in a bid for release.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Two drinks later, Sasuke was drunk. Naruto stood outside the club, wincing when Sasuke kicked his ribs as he waited for the others to get their cars. "Hey...stop that." Naruto said, shifting to get a better grip on Sasuke's lower thighs. He yelped when Sasuke started squirming. "Hey!"

"Well, it's time for us to go. You sure you don't want any help with Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, Ino with her arm around his waist. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I can handle it." Sasuke squirmed again. Shikamaru stared apprehensively at the way Naruto was carrying Sasuke. "What? He's too long to carry bridal style!"

"We don't want the newspapers or campus paper to have 'Best Friends Fall To Their Death' as the headline tomorrow, you know." Ino said.

"Mendokuse..." Sikamaru said, nodding sagely and earning a smack from Ino. Naruto sniggered and shook his head, turning to leave.

"Bye!" He waved.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto slowly made his way down his dorm corridor, his progress hindered by Sasuke's weight. He winced. Sasuke was kicking his sides and squealing "'Gee up!" childishly, something Naruto normally did, not he. Naruto fished around in his pockets, searching for his key and adamantly trying to ignore Sasuke's apparent need to go through with the 'kick Naruto's ribs in' plan. The door unlocked easily, letting Naruto and his squirming bundle of uh...Sasuke through. It was rather tough to maneuver, trying not to hit anything on the way, all the way to the bedroom.

Naruto dumped Sasuke onto the bed, heading to the bathroom for a tub and a warm towel. Sasuke slumped as soon as Naruto put him down, threatening to keel over and drop to the smooth but hard wooden floor below. A muffled thump and a string of curses was heard from the bathroom. Naruto came into view, a basin on his head and a washcloth wet with warm water saturating his shirt on his shoulder, muttering a string of highly imaginative curses. He was bent over holding his foot, trying to soothe his stubbed toe. Once the throbbing in his toe subsided, Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bed, a limp evident in his stride.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, sitting down and pushing Sasuke so that he was lying down, remembering to plop the towel onto his brunet counterpart's forehead. He then proceeded to take Sasuke's shoes off and cover him with the blanket.

"Naruto..." Sasuke groaned, stirring. A hand came up to try and remove the towel.

"Hey, hey, hey... Keep that on." Naruto said, stopping him. Sasuke's hand dropped and he stirred, twisting in the sheets. Suddenly, he sat up and retched up the contents of his stomach for re-examination, all over himself and his bed. Some of it got on Naruto, too. "Ah, fuck." Naruto said, looking at the mess on the bed. "Didn't react fast enough. Guess you'll have to sleep in my bed..." He scratched his head briefly before rising with a grunt to try and clean Sasuke off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto lay on his side next to Sasuke, an uncomfortable position, but used for lack of space. Sasuke was still awake, albeit balancing on the fine line in between consciousness and sleep. He stirred slightly, rolling onto his other side to face Naruto. A strong arm came around Naruto's waist, Sasuke deciding to use him as a bolster. "Naruto? Is that you?" Warm breath fanned across Naruto's neck, a common thing since Sasuke now slept in the same bed with him every once in a while.

"Hmm?"

"I...I think I love you, Naruto." Naruto's body tensed slightly at what Sasuke had said. It _had_ to be the alcohol talking. Wasn't it? Naruto decided to play along, even if it meant voicing his fears.

"Yeah. I think I do too." Sasuke hesitated, if only briefly.

"Okay." And he was asleep. Naruto couldn't sleep. What had he done?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Rhapsody in the Abstract Shades of the Rainbow

**Author: **Kage no Nikko

**Disclaimer:** Nu-uh.

**A/N: **Hi, minna-san! Kage here! Well, this chapter is dedicated to mmm.kai.mmm for being so nice so as to agree to advertise my story on her Truth or Dare...or was it Truth and Dare? Gomen, dear. I haven't been able to read it yet, since I just got addicted to a wonderful Teen Titans Sladin (yaoi) author named Wynja, who's from Sweden. I like the mixed-up psychology in that pairing...so twisted. And besides that, I'm also addicted to Obi-wan/Anakin in Star Wars...so angsty and sad. And there's An Obscure Quintessence, in Kingdom Hearts... Dig the "If you love something, let it go, and if it loves you, it'll come back." philosophy in there...and one thing I _have_ to add: "If it doesn't come back, forget about it." I'm trying to apply that to my life since my rejection, but all I ever seem to get are relapses that end up with me hyperventilating and clawing at my pillow.

Only three reviews for the last chapter...so sad. I think everyone forgot about me. m.k.m-san also has reviewed everything I've written...can you tell me your real name, or something I can call you?

I'm a bit tied up, lately, but once my UPSR exams are over, I'm free! Yes, you got it right. I'm only _twelve_, but I expect everyone to treat me like an ageless author. (Bwahaha...reminds me of Slade's agelessness) And no reporting, because it nearly happened to my friend, PinkBlueLilac/Stars Of Gold who writes Gakuen Alice, Pokémon and Teen Titans het, unlike me. I still don't get why she dislikes slash. She nearly got reported until she checked the rules and found that age doesn't matter. So, take that!

For those who don't intend to report me, thanks and sorry for rambling. Enjoy!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 5: Not Meant To Be_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The late morning sun filtered through the slightly dusty windows of dorm C2-05, home to an Uchiha Sasuke soon to wake up with a hangover and also an Uzumaki Naruto, both tangled in the sheets like noodles. A pestering bluebottle kept bumping against the windowpane, lured by the apparent transparency of the solid glass. As if on cue, Naruto jerked awake, somehow in Sasuke's arms. He yawned, stretching like a cat. It was rather warm this morning. Not too warm, but comfortably so. He suddenly stiffened, feeling Sasuke's morning wood pressing up against him. _'Eep.'_ He shot up, forgetting that he was sleeping in the loft. A yelp sounded as Naruto nearly cracked his head open on the ceiling. Beside him, Sasuke awoke.

"Ow." he groaned, a hand coming up to try and soothe the pounding in his head. Beside him, Naruto was doing the same thing. Naruto let out a whimper at the pain that throbbed around the affected area. He sat up slightly, disentangling himself from the sheets and climbing down the ladder. The door shut quietly as Naruto headed to the kitchen to find an ice pack. Sasuke groaned again, flopping onto his belly with a pillow over his head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto removed the ice pack from his head to prod carefully at the damage on his head, sitting on the plushy couch. He winced when pain lanced through his head like a whip. He carefully put the ice pack back on his poor head and got up to get Sasuke some painkillers and water for when he got up. He was going to have a mild hangover. To his surprise, Sasuke already was in the kitchen.

"Yo. Awake already?" Naruto was greeted with a 'hm'. "I guess you haven't gotten the aspirin, eh?" He headed to one of the cupboards and opened it. A plastic bottle of aspirin was thrown at Sasuke's head, to hit the floor when Sasuke didn't catch it. Naruto closed the cupboard door and filled a glass with water from the sink's filter. Unfortunately, he had misjudged the height of the cupboard above it and hit the cupboard bottom with his head. Again.

"Ow!" Naruto let out a painful exclamation, the ice pack dropping into the sink at the impact. Sasuke jerked awake, looking around blearily. "Not again!"

"You okay?" Sasuke said, concern lacing his voice. It wasn't very prominent, but it was concern nonetheless. Naruto whimpered as he felt his head gingerly.

"Bumped my head, twice already." he replied, grabbing the ice pack and the mug. He set the mug on the bit of table in front of Sasuke, carefully placing the slowly melting ice pack on his head. Sasuke mumbled out a thanks and took the pills, downing half the mug of water in a gulp. He turned his eyes to Naruto, who was trying to stop the ice pack from falling. The pounding headache he had seemed to have lessened somewhat.

"Let me see." Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto, pulling the protective hand that came up away. He inspected the rather large bump and carefully prodded it, recieving a pained whimper from Naruto as a response. "Hm. Since this sort of stemmed from me, can I make it up to you?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How?" He replaced the ice pack, wincing when one of the larger bits jostled the bump on his head.

"Meet me at Castello, the Italian place half a block away from Estrella. 7 o'clock, but I'll pick you up at 6.30." The brunet got up to leave. Naruto stood, the chair nearly falling. He caught it with a hand, though.

"What...what do you mean?" he asked. Sasuke stilled, a clear sign that he was listening.

"I'm asking you out on a date." he replied. Head still pounding, he went into the bedroom to pick up clothes for a shower. Naruto sat down and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto paced the length of the room, feeling as though a thousand butterflies were in his stomach. Sasuke was out for a haircut, most likely at his hairdresser brother's place. Neji watched him, slowly going cross-eyed from watching him pace for so long. He shook his head slightly to clear it. "Naruto...can you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." He grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto stopped in his tracks, looking down at Neji with surprise, who was sitting on Sasuke's bed.

"Uhm...okay." Naruto said, sitting next to Neji. Purely out of habit, he grabbed Sasuke's pillow and hugged it. Neji looked at him strangely. Naruto offered no explanation, instead he told Neji what had happened. "He asked me out."

"What?" Neji exclaimed. "Where?"

"Castello, half a block away from Estrella."

"_That_ Castello? Wow, I knew the Uchiha was rich, but I didn't know that rich." Neji said, looking contemplative. He absently tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ear, fiddling with the bedspread.

"I know this sounds so wrong coming out of my mouth, but can-you-help-me-pick-something-to-wear?" Naruto's cheeks were covered with a light tint of pink. Neji cocked an eyebrow, unable to comprehend Naruto's garbled gibberish.

"Pardon me?" Naruto's blush intensified.

"Can. You. Help. Me. Pick. Something. To. Wear." he said through gritted teeth. Neji chuckled, getting up and swerping into a bow.

"Of course, young sir."

"Hey!"

After a few minutes of rummaging, Neji pulled a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of rather rumpled-looking dress pants out of Naruto's wardrobe. "What do you do? Murder your clothes?" he asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto only 'meep'ed and scooted away from the Hyuuga, not wanting to recieve another bump on his head. It was already painful enough, thank you very much. Neji turned away, mumbling something about 'dumb blonds who don't know how to use an iron'. Naruto pouted. He went into the small storeroom next to the bedroom to retrieve an iron and an ironing-board.

"True, I hate ironing and I normally don't iron, but that's why I have you!" he said, setting the board up and plugging in the iron. Neji took his position and checked the shirt, looking for the setting.

"It's not here!"

"What not here?"

"The setting."

"Wha- It's cotton, dumb brunet."

"Damn you!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well, it's not like I really remember what I said yesterday, I was drunk!" Sasuke protested. Itachi chuckled at his antics, deftly snipping a bit of hair off. "I remember he said 'I think I love you too'..."

"What?" Itachi asked, his attention not wavering a bit. "You told him you loved him?"

"Yeah, and to top it all off, I've got a date with him at Castello..." Sasuke turned his head, earning a thwack on the head with the comb Itachi was currently using. "Ow! Screw you, Itachi!"

"No, that's what you'll be doing to your date tonight. Watch it, you don't want me to mess your hair up.I might get excited and give you a Mohawk." Sasuke huffed, looking very much like the child he was around five years ago. "There. Done."

"You know, he volunteered to cut my hair. Apparently he cuts his own hair." Itachi 'hm'ed, cleaning up.

"Do you need a car?" That was rather sudden. Sasuke looked at his brother questioningly. "Take the Porsche." Abrupt gratitude was something Sasuke seldom did. But now, it was palpable in the air. He looked down.

"Thanks, aniki."

"Don't thank me, just don't mess up tonight." Sasuke got up, grabbing the Porsche's keys from the counter.

"Okay, aniki. Say hi to Kisame for me." The door swung shut behind him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke stopped the car in front of the dorm building, his palms sweaty. Naruto was already waiting, leaning against one of the pillars. He looked good, his hair having been spiked in a slightly more pronounced way, making him look stylishly casual. His immaculately ironed shirt flapped in the breeze, making Sasuke wonder distractedly whether he had seen it before. The blond wasn't looking his way, he was looking down at his feet, tapping them to some unknown rhythm. Sasuke got out of the car and closed the car door with a 'thump', alerting Naruto to his presence.

"Hiya, Sasuke." Sasuke raised his hand in greeting. Naruto pushed off the pillar and made his way towards Sasuke. "Am I supposed to uh...give you a 'hi' kiss or something like that?" It was a feeble joke, but Sasuke felt a small smile creeping onto his face anyway.

"If you like." To say he was surprised when Naruto pecked him on the lips was an understatement. He had expected a peck on the cheek or something, nothing more. It was a good sign. Sasuke opened the door to the passenger's side with a 'milady', earning a playful swat from Naruto. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So...this Castello place...Neji says it's rather high end. Is it?" Naruto was cautious, nervous even. Sasuke glanced at him.

"Not really." Naruto was silent. "Are you nervous?"

"...Yeah."

"There's no need to be."

"I'm just... I'm just afraid. I'm afraid I'll embarass you."

"Relax, Naruto. It's okay."

"If you say so..." Naruto refused to relax, but for the rest of the drive he was silent. _'Maybe taking him to Castello is a bad move.'_ It was already too late to change plans.

When they arrived at Castello, Naruto's jaw nearly dropped open. The place was like one of those George Ramsay restaurants. It even had jockey service, so that you didn't have to worry about parking. Sasuke had said 'not really' when he asked whether the place was high end. "Liar." Naruto mumbled, looking down at his hands. They were sweaty from fright.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Sasuke still looked at him, not satisfied with his answer. "Really."

"Okay." Sasuke didn't sound like he was convinced, but he pulled the car to a stop anyway. A car jockey was already waiting. Naruto followed suit and waited for the car to drive away so that he could join Sasuke. Together, they walked into the restaurant.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The restaurant had a very posh-Italian sort of ambience, which in turn made Naruto feel even more uncomfortable than he was outside. Sasuke said something to the waiter who had suddenly appeared at his elbow. With a nod, the waiter turned and headed towards a more secluded section of the resturant. Sasuke motioned to Naruto to follow, and follow he did.

The secluded section was, in fact, a group of booths in a corner of the restaurant. Quite a few couples were there, but it was apparent that the one in the farthest corner was already reserved for them. The waiter placed the menu on the table and withdrew with a bow, leaving them to their own devices. Naruto immediately sat down, staring in horrified fascination at the wide array of cutlery on the table in front of him.

"Wh-what do I use these for, anyway?" he asked, his voice a little higher than usual. Sasuke shrugged, undoing the napkin that had been folded into a swan on his plate and putting it on his lap.

"Don't care. Normally I use one for each course, starting from the outside. It's fine, Naruto. Do whatever you like." Naruto frowned at the extra knives, forks and spoons, almost as if the cutlery would just dissappear. He gave up and took one of the menus, flipping through it randomly. His eye landed on the meat section, on a delicacy called 'foie gras'.

"How do you pronounce this?" he asked, pointing it out to Sasuke.

"French, foie gras." Sasuke said after taking a look at the name. It sounded more like 'four grah', but Naruto kept his comments to himself. _'A French delicacy, lightly seared and succulent with our famous honey-lemon sauce.'_ He wasn't sure what it was, but it sure sounded good. "Are you done?"

"Yeah...I think I'll have the foie gras." Sasuke nodded and ordered a main course and dessert for each of them, too.

"Very well. Your orders shall be up soon." the waiter said. He then left them to their own devices. _'Again.'_ Naruto thought dryly.

"Uh...what did you order?" Naruto asked, trying to make small talk. Sasuke looked up.

"Escargot. Why?"

"Nothing..." Sasuke watched as Naruto fidgeted.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Naruto blinked twice in surprise.

"Yeah. It's...fun, to try something out of my own league." _'I think taking Naruto here really isn't a good choice.' _Sasuke thought, suddenly feeling guilty for making Naruto come here, so far out of his comfort zone.

"We can leave if you want."

"No! I mean, no, it's just...you planned this already, so what's the point of ruining a perfectly good evening?" Naruto picked up the napkin and did what Sasuke had done earlier. He smoothed the napkin over his lap. "Besides, I don't want to embarass you." Sasuke was just about to answer, but then the waiter interrupted.

"Your entrees. Enjoy." Naruto looked at his food, suddenly not hungry.

"Sasuke...what exactly is foie gras?" he asked cautiously. Sasuke stopped, his spoon on the way to his mouth.

"Duck liver." Naruto grimaced, but he started cutting the piece of liver up anyway. "Wanna swap? I'm no fan of foie gras, but I can still take it." Naruto nodded, and they exchanged plates. Their dinner progressed in silence, broken only by the chink of water-glasses and by the sound of cutlery on china.

"Uh...Sasuke..." Naruto was poking suspiciously at a bit of seafood.

"Hm?"

"What's this?" Naruto speared it on a fork, holding it up for Sasuke to see.

"Escargot. Mind if I have it?" Naruto passed it to him. "And very good escargot too." Naruto poked the rest of it suspiciously, but it seemed as though he was pacified by Sasuke's explanation. He popped a bit into his mouth and was about to spit it out, but then he remembered the 'no embarassing Sasuke' rule and swallowed it with some difficulty.

"In English, what is it?"

"Snail meat." A small 'ew' was heard. Abruptly, Naruto stood up.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Sasuke pointed, and Naruto rushed off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto rinsed his mouth, ridding it of all traces of the vile stuff Sasuke claimed was 'escargot'. How could he have eaten it? It sure seemed pricey, though. Even the foie gras was ridiculously overpriced, now that he thought of it. It was just duck liver! A stray thought passed through his mind, making him feel pensive. This was another one of the reasons why Naruto had felt apprehensive about the date. Sasuke was probably used to fine dining at restaurants that served weird stuff like escargot, foie gras, caviar, the works. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't. Instead, he was used to having pizza, ramen, onigiri, the cheap stuff. They were from two worlds, two separate ends of the scale.

"We were never meant to be." he mumbled, looking down at the sink. He stared for quite a while, but he had no catalyst, no epiphany, no sudden moment of clarity. He left the washroom.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke poked at the cut-up foie gras dejectedly, feeling guilty about the date. _'God, what a disaster.'_ Around him, waiters and waitresses milled about, some bringing food, some bringing menus to customers. He mentally groaned. Suddenly his cell beeped, telling him he got a message. He grumbled. It was probably Itachi. He was surprised when the screen said 'Naruto'.

'SASUKE, GOTTA GO. SRRY I MESSED UP D D8.' Sasuke blinked in confusion. His fingers moved deftly over the keypad, typing a reply.

'Y? U HV NO TRANSPORT, LET ME SEND U HOME.' His phone beeped and vibrated again.

'OK. WAITING IN FRONT OF CASTELLO.' Sasuke abruptly stood, nearly tripping one of the waiters. He headed to the billing system and paid the waiter there.

"But...you haven't even finished your entree, sir!" Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't care. Give the main and the desserts to the other tables if they'll take. Can you just swipe it? Mail the reciept to me." The waiter nodded dumbly as Sasuke exited the restaurant.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto sat on a bench near the restaurant, his head in his hands. He knew people were staring, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A light, cool breeze gently caressed his face, a brief respite from the heat. He inhaled deeply, feeling immensely guilty for ruining the date. If only he could just reverse time...

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke's familiar voice asked. Naruto lifted his head, giving Sasuke a small smile.

"I'm fine. Sorry about the date." Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Anything wrong?" He sounded so _concerned_. All Naruto wanted to do was blurt out an "I'm sorry" and give him a hug. But he couldn't, because it was all for Sasuke's good. He didn't know where he got that revelation from, but they were never meant to be, and it would only hurt more when Sasuke left. A clean break was best. Just like the time Naruto had fractured his leg when he was fifteen, although he didn't really remember the incident.

_.'A clean break, it'll heal faster.'_ It had hurt, but what the doctor said was true; it really had healed faster.

"No, there's nothing wrong." It sounded rather hollow.

"Do you wanna go now?" Naruto looked up abruptly. Sasuke was holding his hand out, waiting for Naruto to take it. Naruto smiled softly, taking it.

The car ride was silent.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto changed into his sleep-pants, suppressing a yawn. Strange, how he could still be so normal after he discovered that they were never meant to be. Behind him, Sasuke came out of the washroom, the sound of the toilet flushing behind him. Naruto instantly stiffened, whirling around to look at the brunet. Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to ease the tense atmosphere around them.

"Uh, will we be having another date?" he asked, his tone light as he moved to sit on his bed. Naruto mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"No." It was very abrupt, too fast for Sasuke to deliver a response. He just sat there, almost not comprehending. It was after quite a while when he replied.

"Why?" Naruto didn't answer, instead he walked towards his loft ladder, intending to go to sleep. Sasuke stood up and cut him off. "Answer me, Naruto. Why?"

Naruto sighed, looking up into Sasuke's eyes. There was frustration there, anger, annoyance...but besides those, there was also curiosity and determination. Sasuke wasn't going down without a fight. He gave Sasuke a tender, chaste kiss, closing his eyes to savour the sensation. He withdrew, looking at the ground.

"I-We...We're not meant to be, Sasuke." His tone meant the conversation was over. Sasuke sighed too. His head was still spinning as he let Naruto pass, no doubt from Naruto's kiss.

Neither could sleep that night.

_'We're not meant to be...'_ was the last thing Sasuke thought of before he dropped off. _'But why?'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ah...the emotion in my stories... Readers tend to sway towards the more...pervy ones, like Master of the Rebel's and Wynja's, although Wynja's are both emotional and pervy. Those only work when I want a quick crunchy snack, like chips. I like the bittersweet of sweet, angsty ones like this, too. Pity Rebel-san's multi-chap N/S pairing is on hiatus. Onegai, do update that one, Dannie?

I just realized I have this strange tendency to keep editing my stories. I edit, and edit, and edit countless times to ensure a quality read for my beloved readers. Isn't that nice of me? Now, show me your love and review, it won't kill you!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Rhapsody in the Abstract Shades of the Rainbow

**Author: **Kage no Nikko

**Disclaimer:** It'd be excellent yaoi hentai!

**A/N: **Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but I did the best I could.

D'you guys know what normally happens when you don't review? I don't like to nag, but honestly, would it kill all of you if you spend just half a minute or so to review? Answer to the first question at the bottom A/N.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 6: Lonely Hearts_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto blinked lethargically at Neji, who had somehow managed to get in although he didn't have a key. Gaara would go ballistic; no way he would have let Neji out of bed so early. Neji, who was currently wearing an 'UKE' shirt, had his arms folded, obviously waiting for an explanation. The late morning sun glared into the room from the drawn curtains. Naruto groaned, grabbing a pillow and shielding his eyes from the god-forsaken light.

"Th' fuck're you doin' 'ere?" his muffled voice sounded from the pillow. Neji huffed and sat down.

"Language, Naruto. How did the date go?" Naruto ignored him. Briefly, he had forgotten about the night before. Now it was all coming back in a rush.

"...'arn it." Naruto abruptly took the pillow off his face, looking at Neji balefully. He remembered what Neji was wearing and sniggered. "What's up with the shirt?"

"What? Oh, the shirt? I didn't want to wear it, but Gaara made me." Neji replied, picking at the words on the shirt. At the wronged pout he was currently on the receiving end of, Naruto unwittingly softened. "You gonna answer my question?"

Naruto shrugged, looking pensive all of a sudden.

"I guess that means 'badly'. Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who ruined your date." A small smile quirked at Naruto's lips. Seeing it, Neji smiled too, ruffling Naruto's bed hair.

"Is Sasuke out?" Naruto asked, sitting up slightly. Neji nodded. Naruto flopped back onto the bed.

"What did you do?"

"What...what do you mean, what did I do?"

Neji shrugged. "What did you do? If the date had gone well, you and Sasuke would still be in the room, in his bed, naked, sticky..."

"Pervert." Naruto mumbled. After a moment of thought, he spoke. "I- We weren't meant to be, Neji..."

"How so?" Naruto's mind shied away from the memory. He didn't really want to remember. Neji watched as Naruto's face closed like a window, shutting out all emotions. He was dangerously close to clamming up. He put a hand on Naruto's arm, trying to soothe him.

"We just...we're almost on separate ends of the social scale... He's the heir to the Uchiha Company, and well, I'm just an orphan who happened to be his neighbour! I'm just an insignificant part of his past, I was never supposed to come back..." Naruto looked at Neji, desperation clear in his eyes. "It's not like I don't know he'll try again. I _know_ it!" Neji shifted closer to the blond, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "And when the time comes, I'll have to push him away."

"Don't fret. It's not my place to tell you what to do, but don't make a decision against your better judgement. You'll regret it." Naruto sighed, hugging his pillow. "Do you want to go for class? You can skip that, but I expect you at practice later or Sasuke'll throw a hissy-fit."

Naruto slumped even more.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke paced the length of the stage, feeling nervous. Neji had said Naruto was coming; but why wasn't he here yet? He swallowed audibly, trying to quell the butterflies that were currently ruling his stomach. There was no sound, no indication that Naruto was there or that _anyone_ was there. It was _maddening_. He had gotten so used to having surroundings that were at least remotely noisy, and now, without Naruto, everything seemed _different_.

The door opened and shut quietly behind him.

Sasuke turned around, half expecting to see the perpetually shy flute major, Hinata, but instead he saw Naruto, who looked rather surprised.

"Uh...hi, Sasuke." Naruto said, turning and setting his violin case on one of the tables. His artistic fingers, tips hardened by years of violin-playing trailed along the cover before unzipping the case and taking his bow out. He deftly applied rosin to the palomino horsetail hairs on the bow, refusing to look at Sasuke.

"...Hi." Sasuke replied, looking at his lean silhouette. Naruto was wearing a rather subdued white shirt that merely said 'Jackass' today. Sasuke felt like one for making Naruto into this. Naruto's posture was slumped, defeated. Briefly, he wondered whether anyone had ever analyzed him like this. He wanted to hug Naruto, to kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Naruto retrieved his violin and started to tune it.

"So...any new songs?" he asked, plucking the G-string. Sasuke shrugged, quickly dispelling his thoughts. "Hmm?" Naruto hadn't seen it.

"Same old, same old. The usual pieces for the grad concert." Nauto didn't look up. The tension in the air was painfully obvious, like a rubber band waiting to snap. They stood there in silence, broken only by the melodious plucking of the strings, each standing at opposite ends of the stage.

Sasuke wanted to say something. Anything. Anything would do, just so that he could talk to his roommate. It was pure torture, just standing there and watching Naruto. His mind distractedly registered seeing the backstage door opening and closing, and the sound jerked him out of his trance.

"Uchiha." Gaara and his boyfriend, Neji had arrived. Neji had that disturbing glint in his eye…had Naruto told him something? It would be plausible if he did. The brunet walked over and drew him away to a corner, looking as though he would like to hurt the other brunet in front of him in a very emasculating way.

"Sasuke, are you trying to break him? In that case, he's already been broken and repaired. Tell me, just remember to tell me once you've managed to break him. Then, I'll break all of your bones so that you'll feel a fraction of what's been eating at him since his parents died. He can't even celebrate his birthday, you know that?"

"Neji, I'm not trying to break him."

"Then what in the world are you trying to do? You made a mistake taking him to Castello, and now he's starting to withdraw into himself. At this rate, he'll be a shell of what he was, just like last time!" Neji took a deep breath, collecting himself and continuing in an urgent whisper. "I can't tell you what I know, Naruto swore me to secrecy, but I can tell you that he's never been truly happy. He's been through pain you can't even imagine, but if you hurt him anymore, I'm going to kill you. I gotta go, but mark my words." With that, Neji left to join his boyfriend.

'_Wow. That was abrupt. What did he mean, anyway?'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke was back in his concertmaster's position, sitting next to Naruto. Jiraiya was conducting again, and all was well. But despite his relief at having Jiraiya conduct again, Sasuke still couldn't concentrate and play like he normally would. They were playing the first movement of Beethoven's Symphony no.7, which was easy because he had pretty much memorized it all. He sent Jiraiya a few glances every once in a while, to make sure he was still in time and was lost in his thoughts again.

The rehearsal soon ended.

"Sasuke, Naruto, come here." Jiraiya said, looking through the notes Sasuke had made in the margins of the score.

"What's up, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, giving him a grin. Sasuke knew it was fake, though, because the grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't fake it, gaki. It's useless in front of me." The smile quickly faded. Jiraiya looked up at the two, leveling them with a serious gaze, which was rare in itself. "You haven't been concentrating, you two. I know you aren't going to tell me why, but can you resolve it soon? If this continues, how are you going to take over? Go get laid or something." He turned away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, thinking over what Jiraiya had said.

"You're leaving." he said flatly. Naruto's eyes widened, comprehension dawning over his features.

"You're leaving? But why? When?" he asked, moving so he could look at Jiraiya.

"I'm leaving to go babysit the sophomore orchestra, gaki. Don't need to get so worked up over it. Besides, you manage well without me." Jiraiya said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. Sasuke's brow furrowed, remembering the other blond who taught the sophomore orchestra.

"Oh... Is ero-baka sick?"

"No, he and Iruka are eloping. Obviously, what do you expect?" Naruto's expression changed from one of shock to one of slight worry.

"Iruka must be worried."

"I don't think he's sick though, I have to check whether Iruka limps when he comes back."

Naruto blushed slightly at the thought.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto plodded along the path back to the dorm, head bowed slightly, looking at nothing in particular. That was until someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the wall, making him drop his violin case.

"Hey! Watch it asshole, that's expensive!" he snarled, trying to break free.

"Stop moving, Naruto! I just want to explain, not rape you or something!" His assailant was Sasuke. Naruto went still, looking at Sasuke with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly his face went blank, like the way a window was shut.

"What are you doing here?" It held no hint of feeling. It was empty, monotone. Nevertheless, it made Sasuke flinch.

"I told you, I'm here to explain and also for an explanation. What did I do wrong? Neji told me I made a mistake taking you to Castello, and I know it, but it was already too late to fix. Would you like to tell me what I did wrong, besides that?" Naruto slumped weakly in his arms, held up only by the grip Sasuke had on his shoulders.

"Good things never last, Sasuke. We aren't meant to be." the blond whispered, looking pleadingly at Sasuke.

"But why? Good things may not last, but we can still have it while it does. Can't we?"

"If we have it, it'll be even harder to let go of. It'll hurt more. You don't know how that feels, Sasuke, what with the life you lead before this. I know better." he said, looking down.

"You-" Naruto cut him off.

"Let me go. Please." he said in a voice so broken Sasuke let him go. Instead of picking his violin case and running like Sasuke had expected, Naruto just stood there in silence. Following his blond counterpart's lead, Sasuke stood with him.

"I love you, Naruto." He didn't know why he said it, but he knew he meant it. There was a highly uncomfortable pause that let the words hang in the air, making Sasuke feel worse. Suddenly, Naruto looked up, eyes blazing.

"And what makes you think I do?" he asked spitefully, his hands on his hips.

Sasuke reeled from the impact of the blow. He hadn't expected that. He really hadn't. He had been so positive that what he felt was mutual. "What in the world would make you assume that I love you as well?" Naruto continued, looking Sasuke in the eye.

The brunet took a step backwards, eyes filled with pain. Naruto just wanted to hold him and soothe the pain away. He couldn't do that if he wanted Sasuke to leave. It was all for his good. All of it was for Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke took a few steps backwards, then Sasuke turned and walked off briskly in another direction. He kept watching Sasuke walking away until he couldn't see him anymore. He slumped to the ground with his head in his hands. He sighed.

What else could he do? It was all for the greater good.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Answer: You get a despondent author who gets ideas that she should take all her stories down. Every author has a right to a few reviews to show that the readers appreciate said author. You'd think I need all the reviews I can get, especially with my exams coming up. By the way, an author's urge to write is greatly affected by the amount of reviews he/she recieves.

Kakashi's actually blond, because silver is a variation of platinum. This also means Sakura is actually a redhead, 'cause her hair's pink. Either that, or he's really stressed. :o)

Oh, yes, would anyone care to investigate mmm.kai.mmm.'s current situation? It's not like she owes me a review or something, but I'd really like to hear word on whether she's dead or alive...since I haven't heard from her ever since I posted Chapter 4, and that's a long time by my reckoning.

Toodles to Anime Yaoi Lover, Mystical Machine Gun, Master of the Rebels, XtinethePirate, Ivvy Moon and Wynja for giving me great motivation and advice, although they might not know it. The strip scene in Chapter 4 might make people dub me a copycat, but Rebel-san kindly offered to let me take a look at her **Hell's Nine Tails** for references. I kowtow 3 times to her...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Rhapsody in the Abstract Shades of the Rainbow

**Author: **Kage no Nikko

**Disclaimer:** If I had it, I would sell it on E-Bay.

**A/N: **Had my first taste of vodka a few days ago, mixed with Sprite and lemon, then another with orange. Burns like hell...I don't even know why people like it... Ick. Jell-O shots taste somewhat better. But I got used to it.

Sheesh, mum's alcohol-training is killing me... Even thinking of the training is making me feel inebriated already. Well, here is the chapter, and hope you like!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 7: Brunch With Sakura_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto shuffled around the room, phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder. From what an outsider might see, the person on the other side was quacking angrily. From Naruto's point of view, Iruka was just being his antsy mother-hen self.

"No, dad, relax. I'm okay here. You work here too, so you can come and check anytime you want." Naruto said, trying to placate the scar-faced brunet.

"But are you sure you don't want to come and stay for a couple of days? You can come anytime."

"It's okay, dad. Really. Is there anything wrong at home?"

"Naruto, I- It's just, I've been hearing things. Never mind, I'll ask Sakura to give me a status report. Meet her at the café for brunch tomorrow, eleven." Iruka hung up.

Naruto sighed, unpinning the phone. Status report, again. Sakura was _scary_ when it came to those, interrogating Naruto like a pro. That wasn't the only reason why Naruto was afraid of her, though. She somehow managed to get her godmother Tsunade's amazing strength, which made her girly slaps and playful punches rather painful.

Iruka had sounded very worried though, and it made Naruto feel as though something was wrong. He sighed again, blowing his fringe out of the way.

What was he going to do?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto didn't look up from his composing when Sasuke walked in the front door, looking cutely dorky in his reading glasses. Sasuke mumbled a habitual 'Tadaima' and closed the door behind him, toeing his shoes off in the process. Naruto looked up, eyebrows arched in mild surprise.

"Oh, Sasuke. Didn't hear you. Welcome home." he said, going back to his composing. Sasuke ignored him. There wasn't much to say anymore. "There's a letter for you from Kakashi-sensei on the study table." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off his composing. Sasuke disappeared into the room.

Naruto didn't move until Sasuke was out of earshot. He sighed, looking at his empty sheet of manuscript paper. He took his glasses off and dropped his pencil, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. There was so much tension between them now. If there was more, he was sure he would crack.

He grabbed a pillow, hugging it and shutting his eyes with a sigh. If only everything were different. If only he wasn't an orphan. If only... There were so many 'if only's, and those led to other, different outcomes.

If only he had never existed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke strode into Wisteria Café, feeling rather puzzled about Kakashi's choice of a waiting-place. He scanned the café's perimeter, looking for his sensei's unmistakeable head. Strange. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke shrugged. Lateness was Kakashi's middle name, after all. He would come. Eventually.

"Sasuke!" A call of his name broke him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Sakura waving at him. Letting a small smile creep onto his face, he headed in her direction.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled warmly, cupping her hands around her cup of coffee.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to meet you. Jiraiya too, so I'm guessing this is serious?"

Sasuke knew better than to avoid the question, since that would only make her prod more.

"Yeah. What do they want to-"

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto greeted happily, missing Sasuke's presence at the table. Sakura greeted him with a wide smile, pulling him down to sit beside her.

"Naruto-kun! God, I'm so happy to see you! Why haven't you contacted me, hmm?" she said amiably, giving Naruto a friendly punch. Naruto winced, rubbing his arm where Sakura had hit it.

Then he noticed Sasuke. His expression, his mask of happy indifference snapping into place effortlessly, he turned to Sasuke and gave him a big grin.

"Why, Sasuke, I didn't notice you there! How are you lately?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Oh, I'm just smashing!" Naruto gave a fake laugh, a mile of difference between that and his real laugh.

"Okay, guys. Since Iruka-sensei wants a status report from you, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei's helping your brother ask for one from Sasuke, I decided that it would be more convenient if I just interrogated the two of you here at the same time." There was so much tension in the air, Sasuke was sure it would snap like a rubber band pulled belong its limit. Then it would lash back and hurt both the pullers.

"What is this?" Sasuke abruptly asked, standing. "Naruto, if this is just an elaborate ruse to make me feel worse than I already have, forget it. I'm not going to take part in your games." It was time to leave. The rubber band would snap in just a matter of time.

"I-"

"Sakura, tell aniki and sensei I'll give them their status report some other day. Sorry, but I'm leaving." Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm, but the brunet just shrugged it off and walked away. The café door slammed shut behind him, drawing a few stares from the other patrons who just shrugged and continued with whatever they were doing. Naruto sighed, supporting his head with a hand.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sakura asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Sakura." Naruto said. The happiness of before had practically dissappeared, leaving an aura of despondency in its wake. Sakura gently put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the touch reassuring.

"It's okay if you don't. Honestly, you guys have no subtlety at all. Lovers' spat, eh?" She cracked a grin. Naruto smiled softly, looking down at the bit of table between his hands.

"You could say that."

"Well, up for a cup of tea at my place?" Sakura asked, standing. Naruto looked up and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Sure."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke couldn't believe it. How could Naruto do this sort of thing? First he went on a date with him, the next he said they were not meant to be and rejected him. It was very baffling, this hot/cold act of his. Slamming the door shut behind him with a growl, he took his shirt off and went into the bathroom.

"God, Naruto. What are you doing to me?" he asked, turning the shower knob. He was met with silence. Growling, he slammed a fist into the wall, not caring if the skin on his knuckles broke. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be that affected by a mere shadow of his past.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the water work the knots in his back. He quickly washed himself, hissing in pain when the soap aggravated the wounds on his knuckles. Wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another, he stepped out onto the cold marble floor of his room and came face to face with Naruto.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto was surprised. He just stood there, drinking in the sight Sasuke made in just a towel. He noticed the blood at Sasuke's hand, probably from a knuckle wound. _'Did I anger him that much?'_ he wondered. Sasuke normally wasn't that impulsive, that was Naruto's job.

Wordlessly, he walked out into the kitchen and took the first aid kit out from under the sink. He had bought it from the nearby convenience shop and put it in there, just in case.

Walking into the room, he saw that Sasuke had already finished drying his hair and was now wearing a pair of slacks and a t-shirt.

"Come here. We're not risking getting your hand infected. If it does, you won't be able to conduct and even I won't be able to save your ass then." Naruto said, sitting down on Sasuke's bed and opening the kit. Sasuke walked over and sat down, reaching into the box for some cotton swabs and medication. "Can you manage by yourself?"

"Yeah."

Naruto went to take a shower.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When he came out, Sasuke was struggling with the bandage. Naruto left the towel he was using to dry his hair on his head and sat down right next to him, forcibly taking his hand and bandaging it. Sasuke winced again at the pain, but he pulled his hand away from Naruto and continued bandaging his hand. It was easier to have another person bandage one's hand, but he'd rather take the extra time, he told himself, trying not to focus on their close proximity, on the way little rivulets of water were making their way down Naruto's body, on the fact that Naruto was only clad in a towel.

Sasuke finished bandaging his hand, flexing his hand. It wasn't very good, but it would have to do. He turned his attention to Naruto, noticing that the blond was making the bed wet.

"Get off my bed, Naruto. You're wet." Sasuke pointed out, the previous sexual tension replaced by another. He got up, grabbing his phone. "I'm going out. Don't wait for me."

He needed to get the hell out of there.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke quietly opened the front door, trying not to wake anyone. He put his shoes in the rack and his keys in the key holder, padding quietly towards his and Naruto's bedroom. Abruptly, he stopped, noticing that the stereo was on, albeit set at a low volume. It was playing Chopin's Etude No. 3. He turned it off and turned to go to the bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed a mop of familiar blond hair on the sofa arm.

Naruto had waited for him.

Feeling immensely guilty, he walked over and crouched down. The peaceful look on Naruto's face was marred only by the drying tear-tracks on his cheeks. His hand held a piece of paper which Sasuke recognised as from the daily calendar. Sasuke took it and read the words on the small piece of paper. Naruto's writing.

_"Otou-san, okaa-san. _

_I'm sorry I can't come and visit you this year, although today is the day I normally come to see you two. I have to wait for Sasuke. _

_How are you two lately? I hope you're fine up in Paradise. I'm fine here...I think. It's been so many years, but I still can't forget how you both were. _

_I met Sasuke at the conservatiore where Iruka works. He's all grown up now. How many years has it been? Nine. _

_I'm in the freshman orchestra this year. It's really fun. Sasuke was supposed to be concertmaster, but ero-sennin made him Assistant Conductor. I guess I'm concertmaster now. _

_My relationship with Sasuke has been deteriorating lately. Just a few days ago he asked me on a date. I screwed up, though. It's strange, how a relationship can fall apart in just a few days. _

_I know this is really short, but Sasuke might come back anytime and I can't let him see this. I miss you, and I hope I can see you soon. _

_Happy birthday to me soon in a few months, Naruto." _

The guilt was steadily increasing with every word Sasuke read. Naruto's parents were dead. Was that why Neji had said that Naruto couldn't celebrate his own birthday? If his parents were dead...then that meant Naruto and Kyuubi were orphans. And the first few years where Sasuke had blamed him for leaving was wasted when he actually could have been looking for the blond.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered, not wanting to wake the slumbering blond. He pressed a gentle kiss to Naruto's temple, inhaling Naruto's slightly masculine and vanilla scent. The kiss was stolen, like the one he had taken so many years ago. Like this, he could pretend Naruto loved him back. Maybe, one day they would be together, and maybe one day Naruto would love him back.

Maybe one day.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

She lives! My darling Peaches (mmm.kai.mmm) just took a break and went to Spain...worried for nothing. Peaches, just because I'm twelve doesn't mean I'm inexperienced with these things. I've seen alot, and I don't think many things will surprise me now. (Blame my yaoi addiction and the Slash Sex Tips for Writers link on Master of the Rebels' profile for that)

Well, do review, because my big exams are next week. Oh, the stress...

Next chapter might be the last...or would you rather I dragged it out for another four? Tell me, or I'll die of review deprivation.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Rhapsody in the Abstract Shades of the Rainbow

**Author: **Kage no Nikko

**Disclaimer:** Saya bukan pemilik siri anime atau manga 'Naruto'. Did it in Malay.

**A/N: **Well, the exams are finally over, and now it's time for some major editing, which would mean that there will be no reviews for me...unless I publish the PWP I have in mind for more publicity. That sorta sucks becuse, as you all know, I'm a review-hog.

Yay! I have wireless broadband now! All my friends are thinking that I must be really behind the times, everyone else has it. I'm sorry this is a little late, life's a little crazy right now...

As Sprig (or was it Sprigg?) had asked about Kyuubi, well Kyuubi's in the next four chapters I have planned. I'll need a vote, though. To put or not to put? Haha.

But do review as much as you can, because the reviews will play a big part in whether I'll do the next few chapters.

In the meantime, enjoy...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 8: Explanations_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In the morning, Naruto woke to the sounds of piano-playing. _'Etude no.3.'_ he thought, closing his eyes and listening. The sun heated up the room with a gentle warmth, embracing Naruto like one would a loved one. With a sigh, he got up and went out into the living room.

Sasuke was playing the song, the sweet dulcet notes revebrating through the entire apartment, infusing the walls with a gentle resonance. Naruto closed his eyes, sitting in the doorway and leaning against the doorpost.

"Join me." It wasn't a request. The violin was on top of the piano, the tuning device still on the bridge(1). Naruto picked it up, almost feeling sad at having to ruin the song with his playing.

The sounds of the violin and piano playing Chopin's work revebrated together through the whole apartment.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto stood up as the rest of the class filed out, collecting his things and putting them into his bag. It had been so long, and tomorrow was his birthday. Naruto almost couldn't believe it. How in the world did time pass so quickly? He felt like Rip Van Winkle. Having finished collecting his stuff, he slung his bag onto his shoulder, frowning slightly when he saw that someone had sent him a message during the lecture.

'MEET ME AT D JANITORS' CLOSET NOW. SASUKE.' He cocked an eyebrow, feeling puzzled. Sasuke hadn't spoken to him much since the disastrous meeting with Sakura. Why would he want to speak to him now? Shaking his head, he walked out of the classroom.

It was rather remarkable, but Naruto for the life of him couldn't remember where the janitors' closet was. He walked into the headmaster's office, feeling rather pissed at himself.

"Maa, ero-sennin, do you know where the janitors' closet is?" he asked, standing in front of the man.

"It's the last room on third floor, gaki."

"'kay, thanks." He turned on his heel and headed for the rendezvous.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto entered the rather dark janitors' closet, lit only by a small light at the far end of it. It was very neat and tidy, everything categorized and kept on shelves on one side of the wall. Sasuke was already there, sitting on a pail with his head in his hands. Naruto stood there for a while, unsure of what to say. He hadn't looked at Sasuke properly for a long time. His features, the way he moved...Naruto missed that. But now, all he had to cling to was the time they were still friends.

_'But you only knew him for a while then. What right do you have to miss him when you were the one to push him away?' _

Sasuke suddenly moved, raising his head to look at Naruto. Naruto shifted slightly, preparing to say something.

"So, um, Sasuke. Why did you-" He was abruptly cut off when the door slammed shut behind him. "What the?" He turned towards the door, eyes widening when he saw that it was locked from the outside. The closet could only lock from the outside, ensuring the duo's inability to escape until someone let them out. "We're locked in!" He started to bang at the door, yelling for help. Sasuke came up behind him and banged on the door too.

"Shit! Is this a joke or something?" Sasuke cursed, continuing to bang on the door. "Hello? Anyone there?" he called, listening for any sign that there was anyone out the closet. Naruto stopped banging at the door, pulling his phone out of his bag.

"Fuck." It was out of battery. Sasuke pulled his out and checked it too, cursing when he realised it was out as well. He banged on the door even harder, his calls getting desperate. Naruto started to hyperventilate, eyes wide and unseeing. He sank down on the floor, covering his mouth and nose with a hand.

Sasuke stopped banging on the door, giving up. That was when he noticed the state Naruto was in.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" he asked, grabbing Naruto's shoulders and shaking them. Naruto focused on his surroundings a little, looking dazed.

"Can't breathe..." he choked out, uncovering his mouth and grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"Try." Sasuke said urgently. Naruto shook his head, nails biting into Sasuke's forearm, leaving angry crescents in their wake. Sasuke winced a little but he didn't withdraw, instead he pulled Naruto into a hug. Anything could be done, provided it was for Naruto. Strangely, Sasuke managed to calm Naruto down through his action. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke shifted slightly to accomodate Naruto, moving to a more comfortable position. They stayed like that for a while.

_'He still smells the same, like soap and water.' _Sasuke inhaled slightly, taking in the dobe's scent. He felt Naruto breathe, his warmth addicting.

"What did you want when you texted me?" Naruto asked after a period of silence. Sasuke stiffened in surprise, pulling slightly away.

"What do you mean? You were the one who told me to meet you here." Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, opening his mouth to protest, but Sasuke cut him off. "I'm thinking someone set us up." Naruto nodded, understanding. He slumped slightly, just too tired to move.

"Do you want to move to a more comfortable position?" Sasuke asked, his breath warm on Naruto's cheek. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Yes," he said. "I would like that." Sasuke moved so that they were sitting against the wall. Apparently Naruto was feeling much better, so Sasuke moved until he was sitting next to Naruto. The blond drew his knees up and hugged them. "D'you think we'll ever get out?"

Sasuke shrugged, indicating that he wasn't sure. "Dunno. The janitor will come by sooner or later, right?" Naruto nodded, looking pensive.

"I'm sorry for ruining your date." he said, hugging his knees tighter. "I was such an ass."

Sasuke smiled slightly, turning his head a little to look at his orchestra's concertmaster. "It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry for bringing you out of your comfort zone. Like your nickname for me, I'm a bastard."

"But...I do like you very much, even if you're a bastard." Naruto said, his eyes fixed on his knees. Sasuke turned fully to face Naruto.

"Care to tell me why we aren't meant to be? I promise I won't get mad." he asked. Naruto turned his head, refusing to meet his eyes. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's, hoping that his touch would be able to reassure Naruto. It did. Naruto huffed, slightly annoyed that such a simple gesture could do so much.

"I-We're on opposite sides of the social scale, Sasuke. I'm an orphan, someone poor who doesn't belong in your world. I mean, I didn't even know what foie gras and escargot was until you told me. I was annoyed with myself for falling for you. I didn't ask Sakura to help me with this, because I was doing it all for your own good." Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had felt this way. He almost interrupted Naruto in his explanation, but he caught himself in time. He wanted to hear more.

"Even though I felt as though I should let you go, some part of me kept telling me that I should step forward for the things I didn't have. I couldn't lose something precious to me. Not again. I thought letting go was better, because maybe it was best for you to have someone more suited to your world than just me." Naruto frowned a little, feeling a lump rise in his throat. "I-I don't know what to do. I'm afraid of getting hurt, but I know that if I don't let you go, you'll be the one hurt. I don't want you to resent me, so I figured that a clean break wouldn't hurt as much..." Naruto trailed off, feeling traitorous tears rise to the surface, choking him.

Sasuke was puzzled. How in the world did Naruto manage to find so many reasons to get out of a relationship with him? He chuckled softly, drawing the surprised attention of teary sapphire eyes.

"I won't resent you, Naruto. You're the one who brought warmth into my cold life again, so how could I resent you? If you leave, there's no way I'll be the same again." He paused for thought. "It's like bread. You've already put the dough into the oven. No matter how quickly you take it back out, it'll never be the same again." Naruto gave him a strange look, as though he was crazy.

"You don't belong in my life, but who said I wanted you to be like the dull, cold people there? You belong because you're my light, to brighten up my surroundings. I won't hurt you, I'm just afraid you'll hurt me." This time, Naruto gave him a small smile, a sign that hope was back in his heart.

"Really?" he asked, letting his knees go. Sasuke looked at him, a smile adorning his features.

"Really." he confirmed. Naruto gave him a hug.

"Thank you." he said, allowing himself to break loose. Sasuke hugged him back, just enjoying having Naruto in his arms. It felt as though something that had been denied was finally given to him. Suddenly Naruto pulled away. Sasuke looked at him with surprise.

"When you said that I belonged because I was your light, did that mean you only wanted me as a lamp?" Naruto asked, pouting. He only managed to look serious for a moment or two, then he cracked up, earning a swat from Sasuke.

"Idiot." Naruto smiled.

"You love me anyway..." he said, leaning over to plant a firm kiss on Sasuke's lips. Saske grinned, deepening the kiss and delving deeply into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's arms came up to wind around Sasuke's neck, playing with the collar of Sasuke's shirt. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a trio of surprised people. Sasuke and Naruto broke apart.

"Oops." Neji said, face blushing a brilliant shade of crimson as he hid in his boyfriend's arms. Gaara merely blinked, as though he had already known this would happen. His hand rested on Neji's hip.

"Aw, come on. It's just kissing, it's not like you caught them doing the nasty." Jiraiya said, standing to the side to let the two out. Naruto and Sasuke stood and came out of the closet, holding hands.

"I was just worried when Sakura and Ino told us what they had done..." Neji squeaked, still hiding. Gaara rubbed his back soothingly, sending the other three a glare.

"Well, they're safe and sound. Anything else?" Neji shook his head.

"It's not our fault, Gaara... Thanks for saving us, though." Naruto said.

"You didn't look like you required saving." the redhead pointed out, making Naruto flush. It was very fetching to see Naruto flush, Sasuke mused. He squeezed Naruto's hand, jerking his head slightly.

"Eheh... Um, we have to go. Thanks for saving us!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. Before he even managed to finish his sentence, he was dragged off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey! Sasuke...don't walk so fast!" Naruto said, Sasuke pulling him by the wrist as though his life depended on it. "Where are we going, anyway?" Suddenly, Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Home. We have a lot of catching up to do." Naruto furrowed his brow, puzzled.

"What do you mean? Catch up on what?" he aske, stopping. Sasuke stopped and looked at him.

"We have extra trombone practice." Naruto arched his eyebrows, still not comprehending.

"Oh? Oh! Okay...but sometimes I tend to lose concentration, so how are we going to remedy that?" They stopped to let a car pass. Sasuke tapped his temple, pretending to think deeply before replying.

"Well, I dunno. What do you think?"

"Hmm...why don't you punish me?" Sasuke shivered a little at the tingle that went up his spine at Naruto's husky tone.

"It's a deal."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto moaned, Sasuke grinding up behind him. He was currently pressed up against the door of their dorm, him being ground face first into the door. The feeling of Sasuke's warm, hard body behind him was just plain intoxicating. Naruto turned around and pressed a kiss to the brunet's lips, opening his mouth to give Sasuke more access.

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured, rubbing his nose with Naruto's. Naruto 'hm'ed in response, a hand rising up to tangle in Sasuke's hair. "I missed you." Naruto smiled, pressing a kiss to his brunet counterpart's mouth.

"Me too. Me too."

"I'm sorry I was such an ass." Naruto hugged Sasuke, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. This was one of Sasuke's ways of saying 'I love you'.

"I love you too, teme." Sasuke kissed him deeply, making quick work of Naruto's shirt. His body jerked in shock when Naruto rubbed him through his pants, the friction unbelievable on his cock. Sasuke's hands descended to grip Naruto's thighs and Naruto jumped a little, letting Sasuke pin him to the wall. Naruto panted a little as Sasuke ground against him, his hands sweeping up Sasuke's back to land on Sasuke's shoulder blades, his touch feather-light. Sasuke shivered in bliss and withdrew from the kiss, leaving Naruto trying to regain his breath. He was breathing rather heavily, too.

"Do you want to go into the bedroom?" he asked, his hands leaving Naruto's thighs to hold onto his waist. Naruto kissed his jaw.

"I don't mind." he said, licking at the shell of his ear. Sasuke shuddered and unpinned Naruto, moving towards their bedroom. All the while, Naruto was distracting him with licks, sucks and kisses everywhere, so it was quite hard to concentrate.

"Ow." Naruto whined, rubbing at his head where it had hit the wall. "Itai!" He swatted at Sasuke. The bump had brought him out of his lusty haze, and frankly, he was quite grumpy about it.

"Sorry..." Sasuke said sheepishly, kissing Naruto. He groped for the door handle, quickly twisting it and falling through the door when the door gave way. He quickly righted himself and dropped Naruto onto the bed. Naruto dragged him down and flipped him over so that now Sasuke was underneath him.

"You know what I'm going to do, Sasuke? I'm gonna suck your cock." Sasuke's head dropped back with a low groan. Naruto made quick work of his pants and belt, tonguing Sasuke's navel as he did so. Sasuke let loose a low moan and writhed as Naruto took him in his mouth, all in one go. Naruto bobbed his head and sucked, enjoying how what he was doing made him feel. It made him feel like he held power over Sasuke. He held Sasuke's hips down with both hands when he attempted to buck, earning a frustrated groan from Sasuke. Naruto let go of the cock in his mouth to give Sasuke a saucy little smirk.

"Patience is essential if you want to continue, Sasuke." he told the panting brunet, eyes smouldering. Sasuke dragged him up and drew him in for a deep kiss, his hand going down to grope at Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned into his mouth when Sasuke prodded at his hole, pumping Sasuke with a hand. Sasuke slowly withdrew, opening his eyes to see Naruto gripping his lower lip with his teeth. Lust-hazed azure blinked up at him and suddenly Naruto let go of his lip, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Sasuke kissed him gently.

"Do you really want to do this? We can stop if you want." Naruto gave him a soft smile and shook his head, detaching himself to go through one of the drawers in his desk. Sasuke sat up, wincing slightly at his painful hard-on. "What're you doing?"

"Here. Take this," Naruto handed Sasuke a condom, "And this." he handed him a bottle of lube. Sasuke took the things and bounced them in his hand. Suddenly, Naruto jumped him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, grinding his hips with Sasuke's. Sasuke rolled them over so that he was on top and lubed his fingers. Kissing Naruto to distract him, he slid a finger in knuckle-deep. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke stretching him until he added the third finger, scissoring them to stretch the rings of muscle.

"Hey..." he said when Sasuke made to add another finger. "Are you sure you're that big?" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch slightly at the question.

"You're still that coherent with three fingers up your ass?" he asked, searching for the spot that would make Naruto lose his mind.

"Ye-AAHHH!" Sasuke smirked, lowering his head to suck dark hickey into Naruto's neck.

"You were saying?" He recieved a mumbled 'asshole' as a response. He continued to rub at the spot, quickly reducing Naruto to a mass of panting putty.

"Please, Sasuke. I-I want..." Naruto whined, riding Sasuke's fingers. He wanted Sasuke, to be whatever Sasuke wanted him to be. He wanted to forget, to forget about everything.

"Your wish is my command." Sasuke said, withdrawing his fingers and putting on the pre-lubed condom. He placed the tip of his cock at Naruto's entrance and pushed in, knowing better than to just plunge in from the start. Naruto put his legs in the crooks of Sasuke's elbows, letting the brunet take over. He moaned softly in slight pain when Sasuke pushed himself all the way to the hilt, bypassing his prostate. Sasuke looked at him in slight concern and moved a little so he could kiss the blond, the movement making him go even deeper which in turn drew a shudder from Naruto. Naruto returned the kiss fervently, trying to push the pain out of his mind.

"Move."

"No, I want you to get used to it mo-"

"Move or I'll flip you over and do the work myself." Without any further complaint, Sasuke withdrew and started to thrust, getting a groan from Naruto. Naruto clenched around Sasuke reflexively, simply enjoying the feel of being so close to Sasuke. It made him feel so complete, and for this certainty, he wanted to give up his soul. Suddenly, Sasuke found the spot again.

Naruto arched his back with a soundless cry, the pleasure assaulting his senses as Sasuke started to pound into him ruthlessly.

"More...please! God, Sasuke, give me more!" Naruto said breathlessly, and was rewarded with exactly what he had wanted. Naruto felt red hot heat coiling in his belly like a snake about to spring and tried to warn Sasuke, but he was too late. At the same time, Sasuke bit into his neck to muffle his own cry of ectsasy, drawing blood. He collapsed onto Naruto, shifting only a little so that Naruto could be more comfortable. Besides that, he was too tired to move. They lay there, panting in the afterglow. Naruto tried to regain his breath, his chest heaving. A hand gently caressed Sasuke's lower back, eliciting small shivers when a nail or two raked up his spine. Sasuke licked apologetically at the bite mark on Naruto's neck and spoke.

"That was amazing." Naruto smiled, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's head.

"Yeah." he said. "But as amazing as that was, you're smothering me." Sasuke slowly rolled off onto his side, making Naruto wince when he pulled out. He dumped the conom somewhere.

"Sorry." he said when he saw Naruto wince. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing." He pecked Sasuke on the cheek before covering himself and Sasuke with the blanket.

Sasuke smiled a vibrant smile and snuggled up closer to his newfound lover, spooning against him.

Naruto yawned. "G'dnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight Naruto."

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that, they fell asleep, both having the good sleep that had been denied when all of this began.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kyaa! Finally, another arc finished! My brain is fried, I tell you.

Okay, so now I'll be editing this and working on my nine other stories. They don't seem to want to stop! But I'll need you guys to vote and determine whether I'll write the four more chapters I have in mind.

Has anyone checked Peaches out? She's actually quite a good author with good plots and good handling of emotions. Her Truth or Dare is a bit on the long side, but yeah, baby, keep it coming!

Gotta go! And remember to vote!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

**To Be Continued…**

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


End file.
